Basketball & Love
by brittana11
Summary: Brittany Pierce and Santiago Lopez are neighbors who met on the basketball court. Follow them through their life as they try to navigate through playing basketball and falling in love.
1. Meeting

**Hello everyone I would like to thank mcdonalm5687 for the idea of this story. It's loosely based on the movie Love & Basketball. It's going to be five chapters long.**

 **Basketball & Love**

"Grandma, grandpa can you tell us a story?" Gracie asks.

Brittany smiles at their seven year old granddaughter taking a seat next to her husband Santiago. The pair has been married for over fifty years now.

"I don't know if I have any good stores." Brittany says smiling at her husband.

"Yes you do grandma." Nick their seven-teen year old grandson says.

"I don't San, do you have any stories?" Brittany says squeezing her husband's hand.

"None that I can think of." Santiago says smiling.

"Oh come on dad just tell them the story." Julia their daughter says.

"Grandpa we want to know how you met grandma." Willie their twelve year old grandson says.

Santiago looks over at his wife who just smiles and nods. It's become a family tradition that every Thanksgiving they tell part story of how they met as they normally start too and the grandkids start falling asleep. This year though Gracie decided to ask extra early hoping they can hear the whole story.

"Okay everyone gather around." Santiago says.

Their fifteen grandkids, six kids and their kids four spouses all surround the couple excited to hear the whole story all the way through hopefully.

"Now this all started years ago." Santiago says. "The day I meet your grandmother was a week after my ninth birthday and I had just got a new pair of Jordan's. Being cocky I headed down the street to the neighborhood basketball court just next door to this very house."

 **Flashback 1996**

"Move it losers." Santiago says grabbing the basketball from the group of kids there.

"Hey!" Brittany shouts marching over to him. "Give us back our ball." she demands.

"No, Santiago says dribbling the ball next to him.

Brittany swipes at it and manages to knock it away from Santiago who instantly gets in her face.

"Hey I was playing with that." Santiago says.

"We were playing with it first." Brittany says dribbling the ball through her legs then behind her back.

"You think you're such a hot shot." Santiago growls trying to take the ball back, but whiffing.

"I don't think I am cause I know I am." Brittany says not cocky at all.

"No you're not, my dad is Rubio Lopez the famous Warriors guard. I'm going to be a big star like him." Santiago confidently says.

"Really?" Brittany says staring at him with wide eyes. "That's so cool, do you want to play with us?" she asks.

"No, I don't play with losers." Santiago says that is until he sees her pout. "Fine just stop doing that." he says waving at her face.

"Good, you can be on Eric's team maybe they'll actually stand a chance of beating my team." Brittany says all smiles as she continues to dribble.

"We'll kick your ass." Santiago says as the group breaks in half hour boys with Santiago and three boys behind Brittany.

The two other boys and five girls sit over on the side to cheer the game on before they get their chance.

"Go Britt!" the group of girls shout.

"How good is she?" Santiago asks the guys on his team.

"Very good why do you think we have one more member." Eric says rolling his eyes.

"I like a challenge." Santiago says not entirely sure he'll be challenged at all.

"Let's go," Brittany says.

Brittany bodies up Santiago before shoving off and catching a pass. She dribbles between her legs, dukes him off of her and pulls back shooting a fifteen footer. It's nothing but net. He stares at her with his mouth wide open. This girl can play.

"Shut your fly trap and let's go play." Brittany says handing him the ball and getting into a defensive position.

Santiago shuts his mouth and gulps, he's never had to play against anyone his own age who is as good as him.

"You're on," Santiago says getting some of his cockiness back.

He passes her the ball and she passes it back. He tries to fake her out, but she doesn't fall for it and stays in front of him. Pulling up he shoots only to have it stuffed back in his face by her. She's about five inches taller than him which made it easier for her to block his shot. It takes a few buckets scared by Brittany before Santiago starts to get in a grove himself. It's basically them doing everything and their teammates just watching. They end up tied twenty to twenty.

"Next basket wins?" Brittany asks bouncing the ball to him.

"Yeah," Santiago says bouncing the ball back.

He crouches down and gets ready for her to back him down. Instead this time she shoots from where she's standing and banks the shot.

"Good game," Brittany says holding out her hand.

"Thanks," Santiago says surprising himself by shaking her hand. "You were really good too."

"Since you're as good as me maybe we can practice together. I hardly ever find anyone who can challenge me." Brittany says all smiles.

"I guess," Santiago softly says.

"Brittany!" Susan Pierce shouts from their house next door to the basketball court. "Time to come home!"

"See you later." Brittany says waving at him.

Santiago watches her leave and wonders why he actually likes her before shaking his head and looking at the group left.

"Want to play more?" Santiago asks.

"Can't we all have to head home too." one of the girl's says. "But we'll be here tomorrow if you want to join."

He frowns as everyone leaves before heading home himself making a plan to show up again tomorrow.

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"My mom wants to know if you'd like to come over for dinner." Brittany says after they've played another game of one on one a few weeks later.

"I can't tonight, my dad's coming home and he promised to show me a few moves." Santiago says all happy.

He and Brittany have become fast friends playing one on one every day. Most of the time they've spent together has been playing or practicing together. The more time they've spent together the more Santiago likes Brittany, all her quirkiness he finds cute.

"That's so cool; well I hope you have fun." Brittany says all smiles. "And you can come over some other time."

"Let's play before I have to go home." Santiago says stealing the ball from her and laying it up.

"First to twenty-one." Brittany says.

"Of course," Santiago says.

Three games later they both fall onto the grass exhausted. Brittany props herself onto her elbows and stares at Santiago.

"What?" Santiago asks.

"What's your dad like?" Brittany asks.

"What's yours like?" Santiago retorts back.

"I asked first." Brittany says pouting.

"Fine," Santiago sighs. "My dad's very bust, calling games and being a scout for the Warriors. He just retired three years ago after playing professionally for fifteen years. When he's home it's amazing, I'll ask if you can come over while he's home."

"I would love to." Brittany says trying to hold back a smile.

"So what's your dad like?" Santiago asks curious about the blonde's parents.

"He's nowhere nearly as cool as your dad, but he's very chill and always around if I want to talk." Brittany starts. "He's a doctor, a kid doctor."

"He sounds like a good dad." Santiago says wishing that his dad was more like that. "What about your mom?" he asks.

"My mom's a teacher at the high school and I have three younger siblings, two sisters and a brother." Brittany tells him. "What about you?" she asks.

"I'm an only child and my mom stays at home, she does some charity things." Santiago says feeling bad.

"Well if you're ever lonely then you're welcome to come over to my house." Brittany offers.

"Thanks," Santiago says getting up and then helping Brittany to her feet.

Just then a white Mercedes drives by honking it's horn.

"I have to go, that's my dad." Santiago says running down the street to his house.

Brittany waves even though she knows he can't see her. She's happy for him that his dad is back and hopes that maybe she can meet him.

"Brittany! Come home!" Susan shouts.

"Coming mom!" Brittany shouts back running across the court to her house.

"Did you ask your friend to come over some time for dinner?" Susan asks her very forgetful daughter.

"Yes, but he can't come for a few nights as his dad just got back." Brittany says flopping on the couch and turning on the game.

"Well you should invite them all. I'd love to meet Santiago's parents." Susan says so glad her daughter has found a friend.

"You can they live down the street in the big white house." Brittany tells her mom.

She doesn't want to push her luck as she can tell that Santiago's not too font of his parents by the way he talked about them.

"Wait is his last name Lopez." Susan asks her daughter.

"Yep and his dad use to play for the Warriors." Brittany tells her mom.

"I'll have to call Maria and invite them over. I didn't realize that Santiago was her son." Susan says mostly to herself.

Fifteen minutes later the phone rings and Paul Pierce answers the phone. After talking for a few minutes he yells at his daughter to come over.

"What?" Brittany says walking over.

"No yelling," Amelia Pierce, Brittany's youngest sister says tottering after her mom.

"The phone is for you." Paul says handing her the phone.

'Hello,' Brittany says.

'Hi Britt,' Santiago says which causes Brittany to smile. 'My dad's going to be teaching me somethings and wanted to know if you wanted to come over. He and my mom would like to meet you. You can stay for dinner.' he rambles hoping she'll say yes.

'Hold on I have to ask my mom.' Brittany says running into the living room looking for her mom. "Mom can I go have dinner at Santiago?" she asks.

"Sure, but set a date for them all to come over." Susan tells her daughter.

'I'll be over in five minutes.' Brittany tells him.

'Cool I'll tell my parents.' Santiago says.

When they hang up Santiago's smile is huge. His family is finally going to meet one of his friends and he's sure his dad is going to like her.

"Mami, we have to have something not spicy. She's not used to eating spicy food." Santiago instructs.

"Okay," Maria says looking over at her husband smiling.

"You're sure she can keep up with us?" Rubio asks skeptical of having this girl come over, but his wife over ruled him.

"Trust me dad she'll surprise you." Santiago says running to the door when he hears a knock on the door.

"Be nice honey, this is the first friend he's ever brought home or that I think he's ever had." Maria tells her husband.

"I know, but I thought he wanted to practice. You know this isn't going to be a good practice with her here." Rubio grumbles.

"Just give her a chance she might surprise you." Maria softly says as Santiago leads Brittany into the living room.

"Mami, dad this is my best friend Brittany. Britt these are my parents Rubio and Maria." Santiago says surprised when Brittany walks straight up to his parents and holds out her hand.

"It's very nice to meet you both." Brittany says.

"I hope you like tacos." Maria says smiling at the very friendly blonde.

"I do," Brittany says before turning to face Rubio. "Are we going to play before or after we eat?" she asks.

"Before," Rubio says a little shocked she'd ask.

"Good I like a workout before I eat." Brittany says.

Santiago just smiles as he leads Brittany out back to their private basketball court.

"You have your own court?" Brittany asks.

"Yep," Santiago says pulling out a basketball. "You ready?"

"Heck yes," Brittany says. "We're practicing here from now on."

"Why didn't you tell her we have our own court?" Rubio asks coming out and putting a couple water bottles on the ground.

"I like playing with the other kids sometimes." Santiago says.

"It's really him versus me." Brittany tells Rubio. "I win more than half the time."

Rubio chuckles at the very friendly blonde who he's starting to understand why his son is friends with.

"Well let's see how you two do against me." Rubio says pulling off his jacket and sweatpants.

Santiago and Brittany huddle up to discuss what they're going to do.

"I've never beat him." Santiago says. "He'll go hard on us. He says it will make us better to lose so when we win it will be even sweeter."

"I'll handle the ball up top and you get free to shot, we're going to beat him together." Brittany says smiling at the thought of beating a professional basketball player.

"Whatever you say Britt." Santiago says before they break the huddle.

He always listens to her as even though he hates to admit it she is a better player than her at least for now.

"You two ready to lose." Rubio says getting down into a defensive crouch.

"You're going down." Brittany says back.

Santiago gulps, looking up at his dad nervously. He really didn't have to worry as all his dad does is laugh at his best friend.

"You're on little one." Rubio says liking her fire.

"Hey I'm almost five feet tall." Brittany says passing him the ball.

"And I'm six foot eleven." Rubio says passing her the ball back.

She starts dribbling and heads to the left while Santiago goes down the middle of the key. Rubio thinks he knows what she's going to do so he backs off to guard his son. Instead of passing she pulls up and shoots.

"Damn," Rubio says. "That was nothing but net." he says very impressed.

"I told you she was good." Santiago says.

The next play Rubio expects her to try and shoot so he gets up on her. Instead she bounce passes the ball between his legs and Santiago shots a layup.

"Just great, you two are outsmarting me." Rubio says shaking his head.

"That's right dad." Santiago says smiling.

They end up beating Rubio twenty-one to ten. The next round Rubio beats them twenty-one to twenty. Though Rubio is very impressed on how the two of them played together. He thinks his son's play has greatly improved and he thinks it's thanks to Brittany.

"Okay everyone enough games, dinner is ready." Maria says coming out.

"Honey we need to play one more game to see who the winner is." Rubio whines.

"You three can play after dinner." Maria says turning and heading back into the house.

"Dad?" Santiago says.

"Well you heard your mom." Rubio says shooting the ball and sinking the shot.

"Can we finish after dinner dad?" Santiago asks.

"If Brittany can stay sure." Rubio says.

They look around and find out that Brittany has already headed in.

"She's really talented you should ask her to be on the select team this fall." Rubio says ushering his son in.

"Can she? The whole team is boys." Santiago says.

"I can make it happen." Rubio says. "She seems to push you more than anyone else."

"I lost to her the first time we played after that she wanted to be friends. I like that I can't always beat her." Santiago happily says.

"That's good," Rubio says slapping his back.

"Boys take a seat and no basketball talk at the table." Maria tells them.

"Yes mami," Santiago says.

"Yes honey," Rubio says pulling out the chair for her.

"Wow Mrs. Lopez, this is really good." Brittany says taking a huge bite of her taco.

"Thanks you and you can call me Maria." Maria says.

"So Mr. Lopez what do you do now? San mentioned that you'd been gone." Brittany asks between bites.

"I'm an announcer for ESPN and I've been away calling some summer league games." Rubio tells her very proud. "And please call me Rubio."

"Have you considered coaching or is announcing what you want to do?" Brittany asks very curious about him.

"I do plan on coaching, but only Santiago's teams and announcing gives me the flexibility to do so." Rubio says.

"That sounds really cool, I wish my dad knew enough about basketball to help out." Brittany says.

Brittany and Rubio continue to talk and Maria takes the opportunity to talk to her son.

"She's very nice." Maria quietly says.

"I like playing against her." Santiago says.

Maria just smiles at her son as he's truly clueless to the fact that he has a crush on her.

"Maria, my mom wanted me to invite you all over for dinner on Saturday." Brittany says looking over at her.

"We'd love to, tell your mom I'll call her tomorrow." Maria says. "Now go finish up your game." she says as she can see how antsy her son and husband are.

"Thanks mami," Santiago says jumping up, grabbing Brittany's hand and pulling her along with him.

"Are the Pierce's new to the neighborhood? I don't think I've meet them." Rubio asks his wife.

"They moved into the house right next to the community basketball court over a year ago." Maria tells him. "Don't worry I think you'll like them. The father is a doctor and Susan is a high school teacher."

"Okay," Rubio starts to say before he's interrupted.

"Dad come on Britt has to be home in forty minutes." Santiago says.

"I'm coming,"

 **End Flashback**

"I have to pee." Gracie whines.

"Go on honey, we'll wait for you to come back." Brittany sweetly says smiling at her granddaughter.

"Let's all take a five minute break to go to the bathroom and refuel." Jordy their oldest son says.

"Grandpa," Ruby who happens to be his favorite softly says.

"Yes sweetie," Santiago says lifting her up on his lap.

"Did you know liked grandma when you first met her?" Ruby sweetly asks.

"I liked her as a friend, but it wasn't until much later that I realized my feelings for her." Santiago says.

"Your grandpa may not have realized his feelings for me, but he was very protective of me." Brittany says as everyone sits back down ready for them to continue.

 **Flashback 1998**

"Hey Sanny," Brittany says as they walk to the bus. "Are you ready for middle school?" she asks.

"Yeah, did you get your schedule yet?" Santiago asks looking up at his friend who is now very tall at five foot ten.

"He's still quite short at only five foot three. He's hoping that maybe he'll hit a growth spurt soon as thanks to her height Brittany is a much better basketball player.

"No, but I think we have all our classes together my mom asked if it was possible." Brittany says.

"That's good we can study together and I can help you when needed." Santiago says.

"The only sad thing is we won't be on the same team anymore at least the school team." Brittany sadly says.

"I'm sure my dad can fix that." Santiago says grabbing Brittany's hand as they get on the bus.

He leads them to the middle of the bus and waits for Brittany to slide into the empty seat. He sits on the outside ready to protect Brittany if need be. He's been her protector from teasing for her height since they met.

"This is so cool." Brittany whispers leaning into him.

"It's the same route as elementary school." Santiago says.

"Yeah but now we're with the high schoolers and the very cute boys." Brittany swoons looking back at them.

"Whatever," Santiago grumbles under his breath.

"So I was thinking of trying out for the volleyball team to keep in shape for basketball." Brittany happily says. "What do you think?"

"Aren't you going to be on the Lightning again? It would suck to lose you." Santiago says worried that she might quit and they won't be as good without her and his dad will blame him.

"Of course I am, I want to play pro basketball one day." Brittany says. "I'd never leave you with them all alone."

"Thanks Britt," Santiago laughs.

The rest of the bus ride they joke around together ignoring everyone else around them.

"Stay near me Britt I don't want to lose you." Santiago says as they get off the bus.

"Why would I get lost?" Brittany asks frowning.

"Because this place is much bigger than our old school." Santiago tells her leading her in and towards the library.

He did research so he'd know where to go.

"Sanny," Brittany whispers when three guys come over.

"Look what we have little sixers." one of the boys say.

"Leave us the fuck alone." Santiago puffs his chest out hoping it scares them away.

"Mr. Smith and company leave." a tall blonde teacher harshly says.

"But coach Sue." the lead guy says.

"Get going," Sue growls before turning to the two sixth graders. "You two must be who Rubio keeps talking about. His son and a very talented young woman friend."

"Hi I'm Brittany." Brittany happily says.

"Aren't you the high school coach?" Santiago asks.

"I am, but I help out with the teams here too and I came to find you two." Sue tells them. "The high school teams are holding tryouts and I want you two to tryout."

"I'd love too." Brittany says bumping Santiago.

"Yeah," Santiago says.

"You're way too happy blondie tone it down for practice." Sue says leaving not wanting to be around these little kids anymore.

"That was strange." Brittany softly says.

"It's fine Britt that's just Sue, but at least she wants us on the high school team. We'd be much more challenged playing on the high school level." Santiago tells her,

Brittany just nods and follows him into the library to grab their schedules. She squeals when she sees that they do have all their classes together.

"We have gym first, does this mean I don't have to get dressed in the morning now." Brittany happily asks.

"Maybe instead you could wear your gym clothes." Santiago says not wanting her to get teased.

"That sounds better." Brittany says as they head down to the gym.

Brittany loops her arm through Santiago's as they walk.

"Why do we have so many teachers now?" Brittany asks after about a minute of silence. "I liked only having one main teacher."

"Because we're learning harder stuff now." Santiago tries to explain.

"But can't one teacher teach us that. Teachers are very smart." Brittany tells him letting go of him and starts skipping.

"Britt, wait up." Santiago says jogging to catch up to her.

"So?" Brittany says stopping to stare at him.

"The teachers start specializing in subjects now." Santiago softly says. "Now let's go in before we're late."

"After gym they have math followed by English. Now they're in their homeroom before they'll head to lunch."

"Welcome to your homeroom I'm Ms. Baker."

"She looks like a nice lady." Brittany whispers to Santiago.

"Hopefully," Santiago whispers back.

"Let's go around and same your name and an interesting thing about you." Ms. Baker tells them all.

Santiago doesn't pay attention at all to what the rest of the class is saying, he passes notes on basketball plays with Brittany. That is until Brittany stands up since it's her turn to talk.

"Hi, I'm Brittany S. Pierce and I'm going to be a pro basketball player after I graduate college." Brittany says smiling as she gets a few chuckles to which Santiago glares at them. "This is Santiago Lopez and his dad is former basketball player Rubio Lopez. We play basketball together." she says for him.

"Britt," Santiago hisses pulling her down.

"What I figured you didn't want to talk." Brittany says innocently.

"Well I didn't want you to talk for me." Santiago harshly says.

A single tear drops onto her desk before Brittany starts sobbing and runs out of the classroom.

 **End Flashback**

"Grandpa you were mean to grandma." Gracie says shocked.

"You're grandpa went through several stupid fazes and this is one of them." Brittany explains. "Don't worry your great grandparents set him straight."

 **Flashback 1998**

"Where's Brittany?" Rubio asks when Santiago comes down for dinner. "I haven't seen her in the last few days and she didn't show for practice yesterday." he says worried about the very friendly blonde. "Do you know if she's sick?" he asks his son.

"I don't know, I haven't talked to her since the start of school." Santiago says shrugging.

"What did you do?" Maria asks coming in with her arms crossed.

"Nothing mami she just stopped talking to me." Santiago says.

"Well you must have down something son, women can be tricky but Brittany is like most women." Rubio points out.

"I don't know." Santiago says not wanting to discuss this.

"San," Maria sternly says knowing that Brittany is his only real friend and he's seemed sad the last few days.

"Fine she spoke for me in class and I may have spoken harshly to her about it." Santiago sighs.

"Santiago, you know Brittany is sensitive and she talks for you because you're so quiet." Maria points out trying to guilt him. "You need to apologize."

Santiago sighs; he knows that she is right and that he needs to go apologize.

"I'll be back later." Santiago says heading out the door.

"Good job honey." Rubio says.

Santiago jogs down the street to Brittany's house. He slows down and walks up to the door, taking a deep breath before knocking.

"Santiago?" Susan says when she opens the door.

"Hi Mrs. Pierce is Brittany home?" Santiago asks.

"She is, but I don't know if she wants to see you." Susan says.

"Please Mrs. Pierce, I really need to apologize for yelling at her." Santiago says begging.

"Okay go on up." Susan says.

He runs up the stairs and skids to a halt at her bedroom door. The door is shut so he knocks hoping she tells him to just come in. After a few minutes of waiting for some reply he just opens the door to see her laying on the bed.

"Hey Britt," Santiago hesitantly says.

Instead of replying she turns her back to him.

"I'm sorry I hurt your feelings." Santiago quickly says trying to get this over with.

"What?" Brittany says turning to face him.

"I'm sorry for hurting your feelings and speaking harshly to you." Santiago says sitting next to her.

"I was just trying to help you out." Brittany sniffles.

"I know Britt Britt, but I didn't want everyone to know my dad used to play in the NBA." Santiago says.

"Why not? I think it's so cool. If he were my dad I'd be telling everyone." Brittany says sitting up to stare into his eyes.

"Because of the pressure to be great like him." Santiago softly says looking down at the ground. "Plus people only want to be my friend because of my dad."

"Well I'll always be your friend." Brittany says leaning into him. "You know I never cared about who your dad is."

"I know," Santiago says. "Come on let's go play a game of pick up."

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

The end of November brought basketball season and tryouts for the two of them. Being extremely talented as they are Sue who is the high school girl's coach asked Brittany to join the JV team. She gladly excepted knowing that playing against better talent would make her better. Santiago got asked by the boy's team coach Beiste to be on their JV team.

"Pierce get a move on it." Sue shouts as all three teams jog around the gym.

"But coach I finished running already." Brittany says standing in front of her coach almost as tall as her.

"You finished fifty laps already." Sue says not believing her.

"Yes coach we all did five laps ago." Brittany says.

Sue glares at Brittany before yelling, "fine take a five minute water break."

"Wow you're brave." a short brown hair girl says coming over to Brittany.

"She's not that scary." Brittany says shrugging.

"Yes she is, I'm Katie sophomore trying to make the JV team this year." Katie says holding out her hand.

"Hi Katie," Brittany says shaking her hand. "I'm Brittany and I'm in sixth grade."

"Oh so you're the middle schooler who's supposed to be really talented." Katie says smiling at her.

"Yes," Brittany says. "This isn't a problem for you is it? Some of the girls have made it clear they don't like me."

"I don't care so long as you're good enough it shouldn't matter." Katie says causing Brittany to smile.

"Okay lazy bums get into six layup lines and start shooting until I tell you to stop." Sue shouts.

Brittany likes shooting layups and finds it fun to continuously shoot. Switching from left to right, she's the only one to truly shoot with both her hands.

"Losers stop!" Sue shouts. "Why is it that the middle schooler is the only one of you to actually shoot with both hands! I may have to put her on varsity since the rest of you suck."

Across the hall in gym B the boys are holding their tryouts.

"Coach no one wants to be my partner." Santiago says.

"Go shoot, I'll talk to them." Beiste growls.

"Can't-" Santiago starts before Beiste throws him a ball.

"Boys! I know that this is not normal but Santiago is way more talented than most of you!" Beiste shouts. "But you will treat him as an equal or I will kick you off the team."

"Coach!" Jeff the best senior player says.

"I will kick any of you off." Beiste warns.

The rest of practice goes smoothly for him as the high schoolers start to treat him better at least when Beiste is looking.

"Sanny," Brittany says waiting outside the boys locker room for him.

"Hey Britt Britt, how'd practice go?" Santiago asks taking her bag out of her hands and carrying it.

"Good I made a friend." Brittany happily says. "Her name is Katie."

"That's good," Santiago says less worried now that someone is going to say something mean to her.

"So how did your practice go?" Brittany asks.

"Okay, the team hates me though." Santiago says shrugging.

"I'm sure they'll like you when they get to know you." Brittany says waving at her mom and Rubio who have come to pick them up.

"I don't think so." Santiago whispers following her.


	2. High School

**Thanks for all the reviews last chapter.**

 **Flashback 2001**

"Sanny I made it!" Brittany shouts leaping into Santiago's arms. "I'm the only freshman to make varsity." she happily says.

"That's so amazing Britt." Santiago says not surprised at all since she's been on the varsity team the last two years.

"We're really taking over the school now." Brittany says walking with him through the school.

"Yes we are. Oh and the head cheerleader asked me out on a date." Santiago says a smile growing on his face.

"Oh," Brittany says putting some space between them.

"I know I should have asked her out, but with her being a senior I didn't think I stood a chance." Santiago says not noticing the hurt look on her face.

"That's cool," Brittany sadly says. "I have to go to class." she says scattering off.

Santiago frowns as she takes off. He doesn't know what he's done now to upset her, but he'll just apologize later like he normally does. It's just easier for him to apologize he needs to apologize now as she looked like she was going to cry.

"Britt wait!" Santiago shouts running after her.

It doesn't take him long to find her sitting in the gym watching a PE class.

"Britt," Santiago says sitting next to her. "I'm sorry for whatever I did to upset you."

"You didn't do anything wrong." Brittany quietly says laying her head on his shoulder.

He opens his mouth to say something, but then shuts it as he's not sure what to say so he waits instead.

"It's just what's going to happen when you get a girlfriend and no longer have time for me." Brittany sniffles.

"Britt, I'll always have time for you no matter what." Santiago says kissing the top of her head. "Who else would push me so much in playing or let me stay over when I need to hide from my dad and the pressure."

"He just wants you to be the best player possible." Brittany wisely says. "Has he been pushing you too hard again?" she asks.

"No, but he's going to be home for all of basketball season to "help" me." Santiago sighs. "I'm on varsity, the best player on the team and already have college offers. What more help could I possible need?"

"Do I need to run interference? You know I will." Brittany offers since Rubio likes her and if she asks for help he'll help her out.

"I don't think so, but I may take you up on that later." Santiago softly says.

They end up skipping their first two classes opting to shoot some hoops instead before Santiago forces Brittany to go to math class which they both have together. After school they both have to go to practice.

"Good job Pierce take five." Sue shouts.

"But coach," Brittany says not wanting to stop.

"You need water, take a break." Sue orders before turning to the rest of the team. "Now that is a great player, she's the only one of you losers who's going to play in college on a good DI team." she shouts. "Now get back to work."

Brittany sits up against the wall taking a swig of her water.

"You're really good." a short hair blonde girl who's on the JV team says.

"I'm not that good." Brittany tries to argue.

"Yes you are, I'm Quinn Fabray." Quinn says holding out her hand.

"I'm Brittany-"

"Pierce I know who you are. You were the first eighth grader to make varsity." Quinn says. "And we have English and math together."

"You're a freshman too." Brittany says smiling. "Maybe we can be friends none of the upperclassmen like me."

"Sure, but you need to show me some of your moves." Quinn says glad to have a friend now whose so talented.

"I'm sure San would like to play someone else and add another training partner." Brittany says all smiles.

"Wait you're friends with Santiago Lopez?" Quinn asks shocked. "As in son of Rubio Lopez."

"Yep, he's my best friend." Brittany says.

"Blondie get up!" Sue shouts. "You need to show these losers what to do!"

"Later," Brittany says leaping up and running back on the court.

"Show them the backward play." Sue shouts.

Brittany smiles as she dribbles the ball into the key before turning around and shooting the ball behind her back. All the players are shocked when it goes in.

"And that ladies is the special play that we're running on the first play." Sue proudly says.

While Brittany's teammates congratulate her and ask for some pointers meanwhile Santiago is getting crushed.

"Lopez buck up!" Beiste shouts.

"Coach I can't shoot over him." Santiago complains.

He's only five foot eleven and everyone else on the varsity team is at least six foot three. Heck even Brittany is taller than him at six foot three. He feels so short and is hoping for a growth spurt soon.

"Well you need to figure it out or I'll have you riding the bench until you do." Beiste says. "Do the drill again!"

Santiago sighs as he gets back in line. This year has been much harder than he thought it would be. He needs to play well and so far all he gets is yelled at by his coach and dad.

"Good job Lopez!" Beiste finally shouts when Santiago finally makes a shot over Chris their six foot seven power forward.

"Next time that's coming back in your face frosh." Chris says slapping him on his back.

"Okay?" Santiago says confused.

"Listen you're our best player as much as I hate to admit it. We need you to get your head in the game if we want a shot at state." Chris says rolling his eyes.

It's not just that but all the other guys are getting exposer to college scouts who are coming to see Santiago play.

 **End Flashback**

"You were short grandpa?" Evan asks interrupting the story.

"Yes I was for quite a while when I was young your grandma was taller than me." Santiago says smiling over at his wife.

"Let's take a break and eat, the turkey is done." Tyler their oldest son says.

All the kids run into the dining room all wanting a leg.

"Do you remember our first time?" Brittany softly asks.

"How could I, it was also the time I finally figured out my feelings for you." Santiago says smiling. "That was the best year of my life before I married you."

"Hurry up everyone they're starting to tell the story again." Gracie shouts.

 **Flashback 2002**

Santiago didn't know what to do. He needed a date to homecoming and the only one he wants to ask is his best friend. He doesn't know when it happened, but sometime over the summer he started to develop feelings for Brittany. Pacing in front of his locker, he bites his lip trying to figure out how to ask her.

"Dude what are you doing?" Puck his guy best friend who's on the football team asks.

"Trying to figure out how to ask Brittany to homecoming." Santiago says stopping his pacing.

"Dude you're finally going to tap that." Puck says shocked. "Is it because you're finally taller than her?"

"Shut up," Santiago growls.

It's true though he's now six foot five and two inches taller than her for the first time in his life.

"Well she has developed nicely." Puck starts before Santiago hits him in the gut.

"Don't touch her." Santiago growls before plastering a smile on his face. "Hey Britt."

"Hey Sanny," Brittany says looping her arm through his and laying her head on his shoulder.

"What's up?" Santiago asks waving Puck away who's smirking.

"No one's asked me to homecoming yet." Brittany pouts.

"Really I thought several of the guys on the basketball team where going to ask you." Santiago says mostly to himself.

"Then why don't you two go together since you both need dates." Puck puts in.

"Puck," Santiago growls glaring at him.

"Is it true?" Brittany softly asks causing Santiago to focus back on her.

"Well…..I was planning on asking you in some romantic way not have Puck basically do it for me." Santiago says scratching the back of his head. "So do you want to be my date to homecoming?"

"Yes!" Brittany shouts wrapping her arms around his neck and kisses him on the lips.

"Wow," Santiago says licking his lips as he stares into her eyes.

"I'm sorry I don't know what came over me." Brittany apologizes several times before he shuts her up by kissing her.

"I want this to be our first date." Santiago says cupping her face.

"I'd really like that too." Brittany says all smiles.

She ends up laying her head on his shoulder as they walk to their first class. She's beyond happy that she gets to be on his arm now; it's what she's wanted for years. He leans down and kisses the top of her head so happy that she agreed to go with him. And if all goes well she'll be his girlfriend by the end of the week.

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"You really shouldn't skip practice today." Rubio tells his son for the tenth time that day. "You want to be recruited by as many schools as possible right? This is only some stupid dance that you'll forget in five years." he adds.

"Dad I promised Britt I'd take her." Santiago argues. "Plus I already have offers from thirty schools and you know more offers will come after this year."

"Still you should have by passed this whole dance for practice and watching film so you can win state like Brittany did last year." Rubio reminds him.

Santiago sighs; his dad has been pushing him extra hard since last season when they lost in the championship game. He thought he had played his best scoring thirty points, eight rebounds, four assists and had one block. The really reason they lost was the rest of the team didn't like him and they didn't play like a team. The only thing that saved him from his dad's extra pressure was Brittany who as always managed to distract everyone.

"Would you rather have Brittany over sobbing all night or have me take her to the dance and miss a day of practice? Mind you that she'll be sad for days thus disturbing my practices for days." Santiago says trying to sway his dad knowing that he has a soft spot for Brittany.

"I guess, just be back by one. We're working out at ten with the Jone's." Rubio says letting his son go up to get ready. "I told you that girl would be a distraction." he grumbles to his wife.

"Oh hush at least she loves basketball to and has pushed him to be better. I'm just glad that they're finally dating." Maria says smiling as she pulls out a camera.

"Of course you're happy about this." Rubio says rolling his eyes trying not to smile.

"So are you since you actually like Brittany." Maria says smirking. "Are you going to come over to the Pierce's house to see them off?" she asks him.

"How are they getting there?" Rubio asks.

"I think he rented a limo." Maria says.

"At least he knows what to do to make homecoming special for her." Rubio says nodding to himself.

A few minutes later Santiago comes down in a black and grey pinstripe suit. His undershirt is a very light sky blue and his untied tie is the same color.

"I need some help mom." Santiago says holding out his tie.

"You look so handsome San." Maria says expertly tying the tie.

"Thanks," Santiago says blushing. "We'd better get going the limo's going to arrive in five minutes outside of Brittany's house.

The three of them head out and down the street to Brittany's house, knocking on the door just as the limo pulls up.

"Awe Santiago come in, Brittany will be down in a few minutes." Paul says opening the door and letting the Lopez's in.

"It's good to see the two of you." Susan says coming in. "I just cleared my memory card." she says to Maria.

"So did I, I plan on taking many pictures." Maria says holding up her own camera.

"Now Santiago I expect her to be home by twelve thirty and I'm trusting you with my eldest daughter don't fuck up." Paul harshly says.

"I will sir," Santiago seriously says.

"Paul don't scare him." Susan says slapping his arm.

Just then someone clears their throat from the top of the stairs and Brittany starts walking carefully down the stairs. She's wearing a baby blue floor length dress.

"Wow Britt," Santiago gasps staring up at her. "You look….radiant." he breaths out.

"San," Brittany says blushing.

"You are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen." Santiago says grabbing her hand and kissing it.

"Santiago, you look very handsome." Brittany says her blush deepening.

"Here," Santiago says holding out a white rose corsage. "My mom and your mom helped me pick it out." he says putting in on her wrist.

"Thanks San," Brittany whispers biting her lip.

They both stare at each other for several minutes until Susan can't take it anymore.

"Okay you two enough staring at each other, I want pictures." Susan says.

"Mom," Brittany whines. "Do we really have to?"

"Yes," Susan says.

"We both want pictures of this." Maria adds in.

"Yes so Santiago wrap your arm around Brittany's shoulders." Susan orders.

After ten minutes of taking pictures Santiago finally says that they really must be going to make their dinner reservation.

"San you didn't have to do all this." Brittany says as he helps her into the limo.

"Britt Britt this is our first date and I want it to be very special for you." Santiago says cupping her face when he gets into the limo.

"Just being with you has made this special." Brittany softly says leaning into kiss him.

"Well I want to treat you like a princess which I intend to do." Santiago says smiling. "You're the best thing to ever happen to me." he softly says.

All Brittany can do is to smile at this comment. She knows that he has a lot of pressure on him from his dad and it will only increase as they get older. So she tries to just be there for him and not add additional pressure to him.

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"I still can't believe that you managed to get us reservations at Ivars." Brittany says as they arrive at the school.

"The one time being Rubio Lopez's son has come in handy." Santiago says smiling as he holds out his arm for her.

"You have to let me pay for the pictures since you wouldn't let me help pay for dinner." Brittany says taking his arm and looping her arm through his.

"Britt I asked you, so you are not paying for anything today." Santiago strongly says.

"Santiago," Brittany says folding her arms.

"Brittany," Santiago says back.

"Fine you win, but only because you look so cute trying to say no to me." Brittany says kissing his cheek.

"I'm not cute, I'm sexy." Santiago says puffing out his chest.

"Nope you're cute." Brittany says waving over at a few friends.

"Whatever," Santiago says handing the doorman their tickets.

He leads her over to the coat check and checks in both their coats, tucking the ticket into his pocket.

"How many pictures should we get?" Santiago asks as they get in line for pictures.

"I don't know, I'd hate for you to spend all your money on me." Brittany says wishing they could get the biggest packet.

"My mom's paying so we can get as many as we want. She instructs we get a lot as she wants several copies." Santiago tells her.

"So does my mom." Brittany says laying her head on his shoulder.

"Then we get the biggest package." Santiago says.

After taking pictures Brittany hears one of her favorite songs and drags Santiago out on the dance floor. She's very good and sways her body in ways that should be illegal in Santiago's mind. While he has two left feet and just let's her lead him.

"I need a drink." Brittany shouts ten songs later and drags him over to the punch table.

"Thank god," Santiago whispers under his breath.

"I'm having so much fun." Brittany says smiling her megawatt smile at him.

"I'm glad Britt." Santiago softly says.

"You know I was nervous to come." Brittany softly says playing with his hand not looking at him.

"Why?" Santiago asks curious as she never seems nervous about anything.

"Because I wasn't sure if you felt the same way for me as I did for you. I know you said you did, but I thought maybe some of the guys from the basketball team would change your mind." Brittany whispers.

Santiago stares at her, grabbing her hand and pulling her into him kissing the top of her head.

"I care very much for you." Santiago says.

"I know that now, you've been treating me like a princess all night." Brittany says wrapping her arms around his neck, swaying to the slow song.

"That's because to me you are a princess." Santiago whispers kissing her again.

"This has been the best date ever." Brittany says. "Can we get out of here? I want to do things to you that we can't do in public." she whispers into his ear.

Santiago sputters as she pulls back with a mischief smile.

"What do you have planned?" Santiago asks as he's being dragged out.

They've only been at the dance for an hour and frankly he has no idea what she has planned.

"Nothing, but I have an idea." Brittany says.

"Which is?" Santiago asks grabbing their coats.

"Well I'd like to um….have sex." Brittany whispers bluntly blushing that just admitted this.

"Really?" Santiago says gulping, while he's been thinking about it for the last year he wasn't thinking that this would come up tonight.

"I want my first time to be with someone I trust and I think that I'm ready." Brittany softly says.

"Britt we're so young we don't have to do this now." Santiago says wanting to one make sure that she's sure and two not sure if they should.

"I know but I think I'm ready if you are. We've known each other for years so it's not like we don't know each other." Brittany says sliding into the limo. "There's no pressure San, if you're not ready that's fine."

Santiago just stares at her trying to process everything she just said. She wants to have sex with him. This is something he can't believe is actually happening. Never in a million years did he think his life would turn out like this, a gorgeous girl telling him she's ready on their first date. Looking at his phone he sees it's only ten so they do have some time. And it's not like they don't know each other extremely well.

"If we're going to do this we need to get a hotel room." Santiago says finally deciding that he'd like to lose his virginity to her as well.

The smile on her face is worth any trouble he might get in because of this.

"I love you so much San." Brittany says throwing her arms around his neck.

"And I love you more than you'll ever know." Santiago whispers.

He instructs the driver to take them to the nearest Hilton hotel. It takes twenty minutes before they're alone in a hotel room with a king sized bed in the middle of the room.

"Here we are." Santiago says standing unsure of what to do.

"Here we are." Brittany repeats.

 **End Flashback**

"And grandma and grandpa went to sleep." Brittany says stopping her husband from scaring their family for life.

Julia gives her parents a thankful look for not continuing on that train of thought.

"That was an amazing night San." Brittany whispers kissing his cheek.

"That gave me the courage to do what I wanted to do and the reason I spent more time with you. My dad was pressuring me to go to UCLA." Santiago says smiling.

"We're all glad you didn't." Brittany says leaning into him.

"Tell us more." Ben their grandson says.

"Okay how about when we decided where to go to college." Santiago says smiling at him.

 **Flashback 2003**

Brittany leaps into Santiago's arms wrapping her legs around his waist. Now standing six foot eleven in his junior year he's considered the top high school player in the country.

"We're both going to state!" Brittany shouts kissing him on the lips.

"Yes we are baby." Santiago says carrying her off the court ignoring his teammates.

"Good job son." Rubio says coming down and slapping him on the back.

"Thanks," Santiago says keeping Brittany in his arms.

"I'm sure you've impressed many scouts with that performance." Rubio proudly says.

"We're going to go celebrate. I'll see you at home later." Santiago says smiling at his mom and carrying her out to her car.

"San you didn't have to be that harsh with your dad." Brittany says when he puts her down.

"You know the kind of pressure he's putting on me." Santiago says hiding his head in her cleavage.

"I know," Brittany says combing her fingers through his hair. "But you should still be nice to him. He's your dad and just wants the best for you."

"I just wish he'd be more supportive like your dad or treat me the way he treats you." Santiago mumbles into her chest. "He adores you and values what you say."

"Baby," Brittany softly says. "He loves you maybe you should talk to him?" she suggests.

"Can we stop talking about my dad and go celebrate? I hear Puck's having a party." Santiago says giving her puppy dog eyes.

"Fine you win for now." Brittany says climbing into the car.

Santiago gets into the driver seat since he always drives and never lets her.

"So you will be able to watch our games right?" Brittany asks nervous as he's always been able to watch her games at state since despite Santiago being one of the best players in the country this is the first time his team has made state.

"I'll have to clear it with Beiste, but I should be able to since all the games are held at the same place." Santiago reassures her.

"I asked coach Sue and she was fine with me watching your games since I apparently play better once I know you've won." Brittany says smiling.

"I just hope we can both win state." Santiago softly says.

"Sanny you're an amazing player and winning state isn't everything. Do you realize that most of the top high school teams are from California so of course it's going to be the hardest to win." Brittany says since he hasn't even been to state before and she already has two titles.

"It is to my dad and some scouts." Santiago grumbles.

"Well it doesn't to me." Brittany states.

"And that's why I love you so much. You've never put extra pressure on me to do or be anything but me." Santiago says grabbing her hand and kissing it.

Brittany leans her head against his shoulder watching the world flash by as the drive down the highway back towards Puck's house. Santiago sighs contently really enjoying the silence. When they reach Puck's house the party is already in full swing.

"Can we dance Sanny?" Brittany asks pulling him in the house pass several very drunk guys.

"Let me get something to drink first." Santiago says needing liquid courage to dance as he has two left feet.

"Fine, find me out on the dance floor when you're ready." Brittany says dancing her way through the crowd of people.

"Where's your better half?" Quinn asks scaring Santiago after he stares after her.

"Shit Quinn don't sneak up on me like that." Santiago says clutching at his chest.

"Oh don't be a baby, you don't seem to care when Brittany sneaks up on you." Quinn says smirking.

"Well she's my girlfriend so it's allowed." Santiago huffs heading towards the kitchen.

"Where is she? You never answered me." Quinn says following him.

"Where do you think out on the dance floor." Santiago says pouring himself some vodka.

"And you're not out there why?" Quinn asks looking over at the dance floor for her best friend.

"Is there something I should be worried about?" Santiago asks wondering why she's asking so many questions, normally Quinn would have just gone to find Brittany by now.

"No, but Puck may have snuck some booze into the game and you know how Brittany gets after a few drinks." Quinn says knowing it will be better if Santiago is out there to stop Brittany from stripping.

"Shit, she didn't seem drunk at all." Santiago says downing his drink in one gulp before heading out onto the dance floor.

Quinn follows Santiago out onto the dance floor in case he needs any help. It doesn't surprise her at all when they find Brittany in a dance battle with Mike and she's already missing her shirt.

"Britt," Santiago says wrapping his over shirt around her shoulders pulling her into him.

"Sanny! I'm winning!" Brittany shouts wrapping herself around him.

"Yes you have, where's your shirt?" Santiago asks.

"I got too hot." Brittany says hiccupping.

"Babe how are you so drunk already?" Santiago asks buttoning his over shirt to cover her up more.

"I don't know I had some of Puck' stash during the game and he gave me some more a few minutes ago." Brittany says snuggling into him.

"Well I think you've drank enough." Santiago says leading her off to the side where a couple couches are.

"But we didn't get to dance." Brittany whines plopping on his lap.

"Britt you're a light weight." Quinn says sitting next to them.

"Quinnie!" Brittany shouts hugging her and whispering something in her ear.

"Hey Britt, no more drinking from Puck's stash during San's games we need you focused on winning state." Quinn says winking.

"But I get nervous for him." Brittany pouts winking back.

"We'll have a huge party after and we'll throw a huge party and you can drink and dance to your hearts content." Santiago promises.

"Okay," Brittany says smiling and kissing his cheek. "So Quinn are you considering dating Ryan? He keeps talking about you."

"If you two would go on a double date with us." Quinn says.

"Of course we will. Are you ready for practice tomorrow?" Brittany asks seeming not drunk at all.

"Yes but-"

"Wait," Santiago says cutting Quinn off as he's finally caught on. "Did you two just play me so I'd agree to host a party?" he asks.

"Babe, it's our turn to host and your house is the best for it. Don't worry I'll ask your parents for you." Brittany says patting his cheek.

"You were really easy to trick." Quinn says laughing.

"Ugh really?" Santiago grumbles. "My dad will never go for this." he says.

"He will when I ask him." Brittany says grabbing a drink from Puck and giving it to her boyfriend. "I'll drive tonight, I haven't had any."

"So Puck didn't bring booze to the game?" Santiago asks impressed they were able to trick him so well.

"He did, but coach Sue saw it and took it." Quinn says laughing.

After a few actual drinks Brittany manages to convince him to go out on the dance floor and grind with her.

 **End Flashback**

"You tricked grandpa into hosting a party?" Nick asks.

"Your grandma all throughout high school used to trick me into doing things." Santiago says smiling. "But she was well worth it."

"Was aunt Quinn always involved?" Nick asked.

"More often than not." Santiago says. "Now back to the story."

 **Flashback 2004**

"I bet you two don't have to worry about applying to all these schools." Quinn says as she fills out yet another application.

"I already have offers from about fifty schools." Brittany says shrugging looking over at Santiago curious if he too has gotten offers.

It's something they haven't talked about as it might bring up the fact that they're not going to the same school and neither wants to be in a long distance relationship.

"I also have a ton of offers." Santiago quietly says looking up at his girlfriend.

"You two are so fucking lucky." Quinn says.

"Yeah, but we'll help you out." Brittany says taking an application and copying the other application.

"While you two do that I'm going to go find Puck." Santiago says kissing Brittany's cheek before leaving.

He walks through the halls figuring he'll find Puck in the weight room. Being the star basketball player has it's uses as no one questions him when he walks around. Normally he'd be in English right now, but they have a sub so half the class is skipping.

"Hey man," Santiago says walking into the weight room.

Puck finishes lifting his sets before putting the bar up and greeting Santiago. "Hey dude, I didn't know you had a free period now too."

"I don't, but our class has a sub." Santiago says.

"So you came to join me I feel so honored." Puck says moving to another machine.

They lift weights in silence for about ten with Santiago keeping looking over at his best friend. Now Puck isn't stupid and knows if Santiago isn't in class than neither is Brittany so something must be up for him not to be with her. But instead he's here lifting weights, something is wrong and as his best friend it's his duty to find out what.

"Okay, what's up?" Puck says stopping and turning to face him. "Shouldn't you be with your insanely hot and tall girlfriend making out somewhere?"

"Maybe I just wanted to spend some time with you." Santiago says not stopping his lifting.

"Yeah right, you always want to spend time with her especially since basketball season is right around the corner. So something must be bothering you." Puck says.

"It's nothing really." Santiago softly says.

"Come on man just spit it out so I can get back to working out." Puck says.

"Fine I'm worried about college and what will happen with me and Britt. She's been a huge part of my life I don't want to lose her." Santiago softly says.

"Then just go talk to her. I'm sure you can work it out." Puck tells him like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"I know it's just hard to bring up you know." Santiago says.

"I don't," Puck says.

Meanwhile back in the library Quinn is staring at Brittany who has yet to look up. She clears her throat causing Brittany to look up.

"What?" Brittany says looking over at her friend.

"What is wrong with San?" Quinn asks.

"Nothing why?" Brittany asks frowning.

"Well he voluntary left your side." Quinn says.

"Oh that is weird maybe I should go find him." Brittany says getting up. "Good luck with your applications."

Brittany wanders through the halls looking for him, but having no luck. She finally finds him in the weight room with Puck talking. At first she just looks through the window at them talking that is until she decides to just go in.

"Hey Sanny," Brittany softly says.

"Babe what are you doing here?" Santiago asks.

"Well you ran out of the library and I wanted to check on you to make sure that nothing was wrong." Brittany says leaning in the door frame.

"Maybe we can talk later." Santiago says. "But it's nothing bad."

"Okay," Brittany says waiting for him to get up.

"See you later Puck." Santiago says getting up and walking over to his girlfriend.

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"So….." Brittany says later as they're sitting at the Lopez kitchen table doing homework.

"I'm nervous to talk about this." Santiago softly says.

"Okay now I'm getting worried." Brittany says staring at him.

"Babe I promise it's nothing bad. I'm just worried about college. What will happen to us if we pick different schools? Will we stay together or will the distance break us up? I don't want to lose you." Santiago says.

"You won't, but we need to talk about this. I know it's partially my fault too for not bringing this up." Brittany says reaching across the table and grabbing his hand.

"Should we talk about it now?" Santiago asks.

"Have you narrowed down the schools you want to go to?" Brittany asks.

"I have," Santiago says. "Have you?"

"I think I know what school I'm going to." Brittany softly says.

"Oh," Santiago says looking hurt.

"San, when I got an offer from UConn I knew that's where I'm going. They have the best team and have more players go pro than any other school." Brittany says scooting over so she's right next to him.

"I know Britt, but I wish you had told me or discussed this with me." Santiago says.

"I'm sorry I didn't talk to you about this." Brittany says laying her head on his shoulder.

"I also got an offer from UConn, I guess I could consider going there. They're program does have some good history." Santiago says kissing the top of her head.

Brittany wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him hard.

"Thank you so much." Brittany says. "I could open my mind to another school if you really wanted to go. I don't want to lose you either."

"We have some time to figure it all out, let's go out on a date tonight." Santiago says.

 **End Flashback**

"Grandma actually said sorry." Willie says shocked.

"I know right, your grandpa was always the one saying when we were growing up." Delia his mom says.

"Oh remember that one time-"

"Everyone hush!" Brittany shouts. "Yes I said sorry to your father slash grandfather. There has been many times even though you all don't know about them."

"Thanks honey," Santiago says kissing her causing all the grandkids to shout eew.

"Do you all want to hear what happened when we decided on what college we decided to go to." Brittany says smiling.

 **Flashback 2005**

"We're really doing this." Brittany asks her boyfriend.

"It's the best school for you and at this point none of the big schools are really better than the other when it comes to becoming a great NBA player." Santiago says wanting the best for her.

"Thank you so much for coming to UConn too, I know you ate the snow and everything." Brittany says kissing him.

"I love you so much baby." Santiago says. "Plus you know I like to piss off my dad." he says smirking.

"San, be nice to your father." Brittany tells him.

"If he's nice I'll be nice." Santiago bargains.

"San," Brittany sternly says.

"Fine I'll be nice." Santiago says coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her.

He walks back with her until they fall back on the couch with her laying completely on top of him.

"Do you really want to go to UConn with me?" Brittany asks for the fourth time that hour.

"Britt," Santiago says turning her to face him. "I wouldn't be signing this letter of intent if I didn't want to go to UConn okay."

"Okay," Brittany sighs.

She snuggles into his embrace so happy that they are finally declaring what school they plan on going to. The two of them have been inundated with recruiting calls, letters and coaches visiting and with basketball season starting next week she just wants it all to be over. She knows that they each have enough pressure to win state without having scouts and recruiters always showing up adding extra pressure. They stay like that until the Pierce's arrive and Rubio and Maria lead them into the living room.

"You ready for this son?" Rubio asks wondering why he has decided to go.

"Yes," Santiago says keeping Brittany in his lap.

"Honey are you sure about your choice?" Susan asks her daughter.

"Never more so." Brittany says.

"Well do you maybe want to clue us in on where each of you will be going?" Rubio asks them.

"We know where they are planning on going." Susan says.

"I thought they talked to you too Maria." Paul says confused.

"They did, honey you've been gone." Maria says hugging her husband.

"Why do I think that I'm not going to like this decision?" Rubio says narrowing his eyes at them.

Everyone is quiet for several minutes trying not to look guilty as Rubio glares at them.

"Here," Brittany says signing her letter of intent and giving it to her dad. "You'll have to fax it to UConn."

"So you're going to UConn." Rubio says very curious.

"Yes when they offered me a scholarship I couldn't turn it down." Brittany says. "They are the best woman's program."

"That they are I'm really glad that you got in." Rubio says very proud of all that she's accomplished.

"Dad," Santiago says a little nervous.

"Go on San just tell him." Maria says.

"Tell me what?" Rubio asks.

"I'm going to UConn too." Santiago says.

The silence that follows is deafening and the look on Rubio's face is frankly scary.

"You're what!" Rubio shouts.

"I'm going to play basketball at UConn." Santiago strongly says.

"No you're not!" Rubio shouts.

"Yes I am!" Santiago shouts leaping up.

"Honey relax," Maria says placing her hand on his shoulder.

Rubio huffs and storms out pissed about his son.

"Well that went better than expected." Susan says.


	3. First Year of College

**Sorry it took so long for this update life got in the way. I hope to have the next one up sooner. Thanks for all the reviews last chapter and I hope you all enjoy.**

 **Flashback 2005**

Brittany holds on tightly to Santiago's hands as he leads her somewhere, he's taking her on a surprise date. They've been at the UConn campus for a week now and have been getting to know they're way around the school before practices start.

"Where are you taking me?" Brittany asks.

"Somewhere special." Santiago says smirking.

"San," Brittany says.

"Britt just let me surprise you." Santiago begs.

"Fine," Brittany says allowing him to lead her wherever they are going.

He smiles happy that she's actually letting him surprise her. It's not often that she lets him do that as she likes to know what's happening. He wants to treat her like a princess on some dates before they get too busy with practices and games to spend much time together. With both of them being as good as they are and their teams being as good as they are neither of them will have much free time from November till the beginning of April.

"Okay close your eyes." Santiago says smiling to himself.

"You're not leading me into a sex dungeon or something?" Brittany questions.

"Sex dungeon really babe?" Santiago chuckles.

"Well knowing you it very well could be." Brittany counters.

"Like you would complain about it." Santiago says.

"True," Brittany says as they both like having sex.

"We're here," Santiago says stopping them.

Brittany opens her eyes and gasps when she sees where they are.

"You didn't," Brittany says giving him a big fat kiss.

"I figured you'd like to spend the day helping take care of homeless animals while they wait for their forever home." Santiago says so happy that she's happy.

"You know me so well babe." Brittany says kissing him again.

"You like it right?" Santiago asks just to make sure.

"San this is the best date you've ever taken me on." Brittany says.

They're shown around and get help on which dogs they will walking today. The smile on Brittany's face as she gets kisses from a black medium size long hair dog is exactly why he brought her here.

 **End Flashback**

"You took mom to the humane society as a date? How have we not heard of this before?" Amelia asks her dad.

"Hey she loved it and ended up volunteering there quite often." Santiago says.

Brittany giggles at her husband as he gets into a heated discussion with their sons on good dates verses bad dates.

"Grandma," Gracie says climbing in her lap. "Did you really like the date?" she asks.

"Yes, it was one of the best dates he ever took me on." Brittany says smiling over at him.

"It was one of the last really great things I did for your grandma in college." Santiago softly says. "I was an ass in the latter half of the year."

"You were just confused and needed your space." Brittany calmly says patting his knee. "Plus it wasn't until later we had some good times."

"What happened? You've never fully explained what happened." Julia asks for the group.

"No judging your father okay." Brittany says.

 **Flashback 2005**

Basketball season has just started and Brittany despite being very busy with practice, workouts and school work on top of that misses her boyfriend. They've hardly seen each other outside of training. It's been hard for them to find time to themselves.

"Pierce get your head out of the clouds and rebound!" Chris Daly shouts.

"Sorry coach," Brittany says running back into the play.

Even though practices have been hard, she's still having fun and keeps a smile on her face. She especially likes working with Chris Daly who's helping her with her post moves.

"Good job Pierce!"

"Everyone let's go back to the inbound drill." Geno shouts causing Chris to frown at him.

The end practice with a half-court shot contest which Rene ends up winning to no one's surprise.

"Brittany!" Barbara a sophomore on the team shouts jogging after her.

"What's up?" Brittany asks slowing down her pace.

"Well we're having a sleepover at Rene's apartment for the team you know trying to build chemistry and all." Barbara says. "So it would be great if you could come."

"I have to see what my boyfriend is up to, we're supposed to hangout tonight." Brittany says frowning.

"I'll text you the address and come if you can." Barbara says pulling out her phone.

"Okay," Brittany says checking her own phone to make sure he didn't cancel on her again.

Across the campus Santiago is playing a game of pickup with a few of his teammates. Thus far unlike high school he's gotten along with all his teammates and has been spending all his free time with them.

"Watch this," Santiago says smirking as he crosses over steps back and flings the ball over his shoulder, sinking the shot.

"Okay man how did you do that?" Greg the starting point guard asks.

"It used to be the only way I could make a shot over my girlfriend." Santiago says.

"Wait you have a girlfriend?" Ray another guard asks.

"Yeah, I thought you all knew." Santiago says frowning.

"I didn't," Ray says.

"Neither did I." Greg says.

"Me either," Rashard adds yet another guard.

"Oh well I do she's on the women's team." Santiago says.

"Then why are you always with us? If I had a girlfriend I sure as hell wouldn't spend half as much time with these losers." Ray says.

"We're both very busy and hardly have free time at the same time which is why I have to leave. I'm spending the rest of the day with her so I'll see you all later." Santiago says tossing them the ball.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Rashard shouts after him.

Santiago shakes his head at his friends jogging towards the cafeteria where he's meeting her after her practice. Just by luck they arrive at the exact same time.

"Hey babe," Santiago says taking her bag.

"Sanny," Brittany practically shouts wrapping her arms around his neck.

"So what do you want to do tonight?" Santiago asks.

"Maybe just watch a movie and snuggle." Brittany hopefully says.

"So long as we can have a happy ending I'm cool." Santiago says wrapping his arm around her waist.

Brittany slaps his chest and then kisses his cheek.

"You just might." Brittany whispers.

"Score, Santiago says fist pumping before wrapping his arm back around her.

"I have missed you these last few weeks." Brittany says snuggling into him as they walk back to her dorm.

"I know babe and I'm sorry that I've been spending too much time with my teammates and we need to spend more time together." Santiago admits.

"We both need to make more time for each other. I've also been busy with my teammates. It's both of us." Brittany says laying her head on his shoulder.

"It's good to hear that it's not just me." Santiago says opening the door into her dorm building.

"Well we are under a lot of pressure between school work, practices, trying to find out way with our teammates and then we have our relationship. Something was bound to fall off a bit, but hopefully we can find a better balance." Brittany says unlocking her dorm room.

"We will," Santiago confidently says.

They get settled down and end up watching Big Hero 6 which is Brittany's current favorite movie. Personally Santiago likes more action than animated, but he watches them for his girlfriend. Plus he can normally distract her halfway through the movie.

"Britt," Santiago moans as she cups him over his sweatpants.

"I want you so bad." Brittany moans climbing on top of him.

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Brittany's knee is bouncing as they all sit in the locker room about an hour before their first game. Her parents have made the long drive here to watch her first game along with Santiago's parents since his first game is tomorrow. She's thankful that he can be here for the game as when she sees him it always calms her down.

"Calm down," Barbara says who has become Brittany's best friend on the team.

"How can I? This is our first game and I'm starting." Brittany says freaking out.

"Because if you don't then you'll freak yourself out of playing well." Barbara says.

There's a knock at the door and a muffled is everyone decent.

"Yes!" is collectively shout.

Santiago opens the door and scans the room looking for his girlfriend. His smile grows when he sees her sitting in front of her locker.

"Hey babe," Santiago says walking over towards her.

"Sanny," Brittany says wrapping her arms around his neck. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to wish you luck." Santiago says.

She smiles huge at him pulling him into a deep kiss.

"Thank you so much." Brittany whispers into his lips kissing him again.

"Like I wasn't going to come wish my girl good luck before her first game." Santiago says.

She pulls him down to sit next to her and leans into him. Just having him next to her has calmed her down a lot. He's always been her biggest fan and that's always given her lots of confidence.

"You're going to have to leave before coach comes in." Brittany softly says not wanting him to leave.

"I'll leave only if you promise to come see me before my game tomorrow." Santiago says holding out his pinky.

"Of course I'll be there." Brittany says wrapping her pinky around his.

"I'll be right behind the bench with our parents." Santiago says kissing her.

"Are you getting along with your dad?" Brittany asks curious.

"I'll tell you later." Santiago says getting up and heading out.

"Your man is mighty fine." Rene says sitting next to her.

"Thanks," Brittany says smiling.

Just then Geno comes in and everyone shuts up to pay attention to him. He gives them a speech and goes over the game plan.

"Okay ladies go out and warm up." Geno says finally finishing up.

Brittany's nerves come back a bit as they head into the crowded arena. This is the most people she's ever played in front of. She looks behind the bench seeing her parent's and the Lopez's talking while Santiago notices her and waves.

"Come on Britt we've got to warm up." Barbara says.

"I'm coming," Brittany says tearing her away from her boyfriend.

"He'll be there all game just focus on playing." Rene wisely says. "We need you to play well to beat Cal."

"Don't worry I'll play my best." Brittany says. "Can't let him out play me." she says smirking.

"Oh so it's a competition between you two?" Bria asks another freshman on the team.

"It's an unspoken competition that I won three out of four years in high school." Brittany says all smiles.

"Wasn't he the top high school player the last two years?" Rene asks before she gets passed the ball and passes to the player going to the basket.

They're in the layup line and have to wait until they get through before continuing on.

"He was, but I was the top female player for two and one of the top the other two years." Brittany says. "In fact our freshman and sophomore year I was better than him. I have four state titles and he has two."

This causes the girls to all laugh and look over at him. The rest of their warm up they casual talk about what they'll have to do to win before the clock goes to zero and it's time to start this game finally. When Brittany's name is announced a loud cheer comes from her family and high screams from her younger siblings. She smiles at them glad that they all could come and that the Lopez's are here as well.

"Go Brittany!" Rubio shouts when she steps into the circle to take the jump ball.

"Dad," Santiago says blushing as everyone is looking at them.

"What do you not want me to cheer for her?" Rubio asks very confused.

"Can't you take it down a notch or two." Santiago pleas.

"But I'm just getting warmed up for your game tomorrow." Rubio says shrugging not really caring.

It took most of the summer, but Rubio finally came around to his son going to UConn and actually thinks it will be good for him.

"Of course you are dad." Santiago says actually glad that his dad has come around.

Brittany wins the jump and runs to the right block where Rene bullets a pass into her and she lays it in. The whole place erupts as they all know that Brittany's going to be scoring a lot for them over the next four years. Running back down the court she high fives Barbara.

"Way to go Britt!" Santiago shouts standing up.

"And he told me to be quiet." Rubio tells them.

"Well that is your son." Susan says.

"They really are so similar." Maria whispers.

Connecticut ends up winning the game easily ninety to fifth four. Brittany scored twenty-two points, fifteen rebounds, three assists, two steals and six blocks. All and all one of the better first games by a freshman.

"That was an okay first game." Geno says to his team. "There's still plenty of room to improve, but I have to say good game Brittany. You played a very good game."

"Good job Brittany, I see all that extra practice we put in really has paid off." Chris says clapping her on the back.

"Thanks Coach," Brittany says all smiles.

It takes them twenty minutes to shower and get dressed in street clothes before they head back into the arena to see their families.

"San," Brittany says wrapping her arms around him.

"You played so well baby." Santiago says kissing her.

"Thanks," Brittany says blushing.

"You did so well."

"Yes you did."

Her siblings shout trying to hug her even though she's still in Santiago's arms and doesn't plan to move from them any time soon.

"I'm so proud of you." Susan says pulling her eldest daughter into her own arms.

"Best game I've ever seen you play." Paul sweetly says to his daughter.

"Thanks," Brittany says again her blush deepening.

"If you continue like this you'll definitely be playing pro ball after you graduate." Rubio says extremely proud of her.

"You certainly played extremely well." Maria adds.

This of course deepens her blush even more.

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Santiago's first game goes just as well as Brittany's, scoring twenty-nine points and grabbing eleven rebounds. The only person prouder than Brittany of his play is Rubio himself. Never had he imagined that his son would out play how well he did. After seeing the first game Rubio knows his son will play pro ball and most likely enter this upcoming draft. Nothing could make him more proud.

"I can't believe how well we both played." Brittany says lying next to Santiago trying to catch her breath.

"I know what you mean I thought it would be harder." Santiago says pulling her back on top of him.

"It definitely will be all the players are good we're just better." Brittany says kissing him. "You ready for round two?" she asks.

"You bet I am." Santiago says feeling himself getting hard again.

 **End Flashback**

"That's not mean or depressing." Gracie says. "That's actually really sweet."

"Yeah mom," Julia says.

"I thought you two-"

"Shut up Willie." Ben says cutting him off. "Not everyone knows that part of the story." he adds.

"Okay enough if you would let us continue then you would hear the reason I warned you." Brittany says.

"I think it might be time for bed." Santiago says seeing the younger grandkids yawning. "We'll continue this story tomorrow."

"But grandpa," Gracie whines.

"Come on sweetie." Carter says picking up his daughter.

Slowly the room empties leaving only Brittany and Santiago sitting next to each other.

"I truly am sorry for the pain I caused you. Had I known I would have been there." Santiago softly says for like the thousandth time since they got back together.

"I know you would have." Brittany says kissing him having long forgiven him.

 **Flashback 2006**

It's twenty games into the season and both the men's and women's teams are ranked in the top ten. The women's team is unbeaten and ranked number two while the men's team is ranked number eight and is seventeen and three.

"Do you think he'll be surprised?" Rene asks as her, Brittany, Barbara, Bria, Carrie and Sophie all arrive at the guy's game.

Normally they'd have a game or be traveling on the guys game days, but this time they arrived early so they're going to support Brittany.

"He'd better be." Brittany says half-jokingly. "Since he wasn't supposed to know that I'm coming."

"You know his group of groupies will be there." Barbara says knowing that Brittany has been having a difficult time with all the attention he's been getting.

"Yeah," Brittany grumpily says.

"Don't worry we all know he only has eyes for you." Sophie reminds her.

The manage to get seats behind the bench and they all glare at the group of girls that walk in with Santiago's number painted on their faces. Brittany's glare is the scariest of them all, scaring a number of the girls into wiping the number off of their cheeks.

"Go San!" Brittany shouts waving at him when the team comes out.

Santiago has to do a double take before smiling and jogging over to her.

"Hey baby I didn't know you would be here." Santiago says kissing her cheek.

"We got back early and I wanted to surprise you." Brittany says. "Now go warm up before your coach yells at me."

"Yes ma'am," Santiago says saluting.

Brittany smiles and chuckles at how silly he is.

"See I told you he only has eyes for you." Sophie says.

"I know," Brittany says glaring over at his groupies who are behind the scorer's table.

When they announce the starters and Santiago's name is called he blows a kiss to Brittany which causes the crowd to all say awe. She catches the kiss and blows one back.

"Dude your girlfriend is hot." Ray says.

"Don't be looking at my girlfriend." Santiago growls jumping up high and winning the jump ball.

It's tight through the first three quarters as South Florida is playing really good defense. Santiago has yet to really go off only having six points. The score is fifty to fifty-three with UConn leading.

"We're going to run the motion offense that the women's team runs and hopefully get Santiago some open shots." the coach says.

"Just think of showing off for your girlfriend then maybe you'll play better." Greg says shoving into him.

"Hey I have been playing well." Santiago says.

"No you haven't." Greg says.

"You haven't been playing well step it up man. We need you to start scoring so we can win, we should be crushing them." Ray tells him.

With that the game starts up again and the first time down the court Santiago manages to get open for a twenty foot jump shot.

"Keep working baby!" Brittany shouts when he hits the shot.

This gives him an extra boost and he steals the ball from the guard, easily laying it up.

"Nice D," Ray shouts as Santiago jogs back down the floor.

"Two, one, two!" Santiago shouts.

Having a fire lite under his ass now he scores twelve straight points and their lead increases to ten. By the end of the game they're up by twenty and the starters are out.

"Coach can I leave?" Santiago asks wanting to spend time with his girlfriend.

"Sure, but make sure that you're at the meeting tomorrow." the coach says.

"Thanks Coach," Santiago says running into the locker room to change quickly.

He wants to spend the night with his girlfriend for the first time in over two weeks. Neither of them have anything to do until after noon tomorrow.

"Britt," Santiago says coming up from behind her and wraps his arms around her. "We get to spend the whole night together if you don't already have plans."

"Even if I did I'd cancel them to spend time with you." Brittany says kissing him.

"Good, now ladies if you don't mind I'm going to take my woman here and we're going to go snuggle and watch a movie." Santiago says putting his jacket around her.

"Have sex," Rene coughs under her breath.

"Good game Santiago." the group of fan girls say walking over.

"Fuck this," Brittany growls ready to fight them.

"Ignore them babe, I love you and only you." Santiago reassures her.

"I know, I just hate when girls flirt with you." Brittany pouts.

"And I hate it too." Santiago says.

She snuggles into him walking out of the guy and to his truck. Being as it's February not only is it very cold, but it's snowing which is why he drove.

"Are they at every game?" Brittany asks.

"Yes, but I don't give them any time of day." Santiago says hoping she won't be angry.

"I wish I could come to all your games." Brittany says snuggling more into him when they head out into the cold.

"I know what you mean, I wish I could come to all your games to scare away the guys who no doubt want you." Santiago says kissing her cheek.

"There may be a few." Brittany says blushing at how he easily causes all her worries to go away.

Santiago laughs scooping her up in his arms jogging over to the car. She wraps her arms around his neck squealing when he places her in his truck.

"Are we going to do what I think we are?" Brittany asks all smiles.

"It's been far too long." Santiago says climbing in on top of her.

"Now this should be interesting." Brittany says smirking, pulling him into a deep kiss.

"Oh god," Santiago moans as her hand sneaks down his pants and wraps her fingers around him. "Yes babe, don't stop." he breathlessly moans.

"Come for me San." Brittany whispers in his ear.

She uses her other hand and grabs his balls, squeezing them as she continues to pump.

"Fuck I'm going to come." Santiago groans throwing his head first back then falling forward onto her shoulder.

She doesn't stop until he shoots strings of cum on her shirt.

"Wow," Brittany says looking down at the cum on her shirt.

"I'm sorry babe, I couldn't hold off anymore." Santiago says starting to fuss over cleaning her shirt.

"San relax," Brittany says stopping him. "The point was to get you to come." she says lifting her shirt up.

"Fuck," he says staring at her gorgeous boobs gets him instantly hard again.

He kisses her gently pushing her down across the back seat. Already having her shirt off she kicks off her shoes and pants.

"So fucking gorgeous." he breaths staring down at her perfect body.

She tugs on his shirt wanting to see his amazing abs and he obliges by removing it and kicking off his pants.

"I want you so bad." Brittany moans wrapping her legs and arms around him, pulling him completely on top of her.

"Fuck babe," Santiago says gripping himself.

"I need you in me now." Brittany orders bucking up into him.

He pulls off the rest of their clothes, kissing her.

"Tell me if it's too much." Santiago softly says lining up and hovering right above her.

"San," she moans as he pushes into her.

She pushes on his back wanting him to start doing something. He starts off very slowly kissing her lips every time he bottoms out.

"Harder," she moans in his ear.

"Babe I'm going to blow." Santiago groans.

"Well then blow and then finish me off I'm getting close." Brittany says.

He pushes in and stills as he comes in her before continuing to thrust.

"Oh god right there." Brittany moans digging her nails into his back.

"Let go," Santiago whispers in her ear.

"Fuck," Brittany groans bucking up into him and letting go.

He falls down on top of her kissing her.

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Mr. Lopez is it true that you've already declared for the draft now that your team has lost?" a reporter asks.

"Yes," Santiago asks at their elite eight post-game news conference.

The men's team lost to Duke in a close game where Santiago scored forty-five points. Since February he's been getting calls from agents wanting to represent him as NBA team have been seen at his games scouting him. Though this is the first time that he's made any statement about it.

"Santiago you want to come to the strip club with us?" Greg asks as the whole team is going.

"Sure hold on let me call Britt first." Santiago says walking away to have more privacy.

He's been thinking of breaking up with Brittany for a while now, being so popular and entering the draft he doesn't want to be held down anymore. Sure he still loves her, but he wants to play the field like all his friends do. Taking a deep he dials Brittany's number hoping that she's not at practice or something and can talk.

'Hey babe sorry you lost.' Brittany says smiling at the fact that her boyfriend called.

While the men's team lost in the elite eight the women's team is playing tomorrow and is heavily favored to make it to the final four in Dallas.

'Yeah it sucks, but you still have a chance.' Santiago says very nervous.

'You'll come to Dallas if we win right?' Brittany happily asks.

'No Britt I don't think that's a good idea.' Santiago says.

'What are you talking about?' Brittany says getting very worried about where this conversation is going.

'I think we need time apart.' Santiago says biting his lip.

'Are you breaking up with me?' Brittany asks tears starting to form as she realizes what is going on.

'Our lives are headed in different directions now and dating you just isn't working for me anymore.' Santiago says just wanting to get this over with now.

At this point Brittany is sobbing so much that Santiago can't understand anything she's saying. So he just hangs up and runs to catch up with his teammates. Now a free man and able to do whatever he wants.

"What an asshole." Rene says as the whole team comforts a sobbing Brittany.

"Don't worry you can do better than that jerk." Barbara says hugging her best friend.

 **End Flashback**

Brittany kisses her husband and cups his face.

"I love you so much." Brittany softly says.

"I'm so sorry for being such an asshole." Santiago says tears falling.

"I know you are and you have made it up to me tenfold." Brittany says. "Let's head to bed ourselves."

"Do I get sex?" Santiago hopefully asks.

"Not with the kids and grandkids here." Brittany says slapping his arm.

"But we always have sex." Santiago grumbles.

"And we will when they leave. Now up to bed old man." Brittany says.

"Hey I'm not old."

The following morning the grandkids are all sitting on their grandparent's bed ready for the story to continue.

"So do you think that they will finally tell us why they broke up?" Julia asks Jordy.

"No, but maybe we'll finally find out why mom didn't tell dad." Jordy says.

Santiago clears his throat causing all of them to quiet down and face him.

"So after I broke up with your grandma I thought things went amazing for me." Santiago starts.

 **Flashback 2006**

"Are you excited?" Trevor Santiago's agent asks.

"Of course he is." Rubio says slapping his son on the back.

"Do you really think I'll be drafted in the top five tomorrow?" Santiago hopefully asks.

"Yes the Lakers and Knicks have both expressed interest in you." Trevor says.

"All you need to do is have a good workout and you'll be a top five pick." Rubio happily says.

Santiago smiles everything is going according to plan. He's going to be drafted and play in the NBA just like his dad. On top of that he's a better player than his dad.

"Babe," Courtney one of the cheerleader's and Santiago's newest fling says.

"Hold on I'm coming." Santiago says. "Dad I have to go. Can you deal with the rest of this?" he asks.

"Of course I can." Rubio says so happy for his son.

This is everything that he has ever wanted for his son. Becoming a huge star. The only thing he doesn't like is that Brittany is no longer in the picture. He can tell that since they broke up something has been off with his son, but since he won't talk about it he's just dropped it. Though he wishes Brittany still was in the picture.

"Don't worry dad I'll break up with her before the draft." Santiago says before running after her. "So where are we headed babe?" he asks.

"To a party held at the Delta house." Courtney says kissing his cheek.

"Sounds like fun." Santiago says wrapping his arm around her.

Across town Brittany is having a complete and utter freak out. She's at the doctor's office and just got the most shocking news ever.

"I'm seriously pregnant." Brittany asks staring at the woman.

"Yes, I'd say you're about two months pregnant." the doctor says.

"How could I have not noticed." Brittany asks mostly herself.

"Everything looks good and I'll see you in a month." the doctor tells her.

"Thanks," Brittany says.

She walks out and heads to her car unsure of what exactly she is going to do. She's pregnant with her ex-boyfriend's baby. She has no idea what her plans are. If she keeps the baby then she'll have to take next season off since she's due in either October or November. Or she can terminate and not lose a season. Her only concern is that she might not get back to her current ability. She needs to talk to someone about this. Since she just finished finals she decides that her best option is to fly home and talk to her mom about this.

"I can't believe this is happening." she whispers to herself.

Back at the house party Santiago is having the time of his life dancing with a bunch of girls. This will be his last college party and he plans on making the most of it.

"Santiago," Courtney sternly says when she sees him dancing with a bunch of other girls.

"Hey babe," Santiago says grinding on one of the girls.

"What are you doing?" Courtney asks getting pissed.

"Just having some fun." Santiago says.

"With other girls?" Courtney says trying to pull him away.

"Babe you knew what you were getting into to that I don't want to settle down." Santiago says following her into the kitchen to grab a drink.

"You're such an as I don't know how Brittany put up with you so long." Courtney says.

"Well get used it I told you we weren't exclusive." Santiago says shrugging.

"Then I guess we're through nice knowing, not." Courtney says stomping away.

Santiago shrugs downing his beer before heading back out on the dance floor.

 **End Flashback**

"God dad you were an ass." Jordy says.

"Don't bag on your father he was only nineteen. Need I remind you what you were like at nineteen." Brittany says staring her son down.

"Sorry mom," Jordy says.

"Back to the story I want to hear more." Gracie says.

"Well this next part is mostly your grandma's to tell." Santiago says still after all these years he feels awful for what happened.

 **Flashback 2006 Brittany**

"Honey," Susan says wrapping her arms around her daughter.

"I've missed you so much mom." Brittany sobs.

Susan thinks that her daughter is still upset over the fact that that little punk Santiago broke up with her.

"You won't have to see him; Maria said he's not coming back this summer." Susan softly says.

"Oh mom," Brittany says sobbing even harder. "I'm pregnant."

Honestly she's terrified, but just seeing her mom made her just blurt it out unable to hold it in anymore. The only person she's told is her coach who said that no matter what she's on the team and that she could redshirt next year. Hearing him be so supportive meant the world to her especially since she still isn't sure what to do.

"Oh honey," Susan says leading her into the living room. "It's Santiago's isn't it?" she asks.

"Yes," Brittany manages to say.

"It's okay honey we'll figure it out." Susan says sitting her down. "Whatever you want to do your father and I will support you."

"Thanks mom," Brittany says. "I told Coach and he was very supportive too, but I don't know what I want to do."

"The first thing is are you going to tell Santiago?" Susan asks.

"No, he's been an asshole and doesn't deserve to know." Brittany sternly says. "Since he broke up with me he's been sleeping around, dating several women at a time and bad mouthing me."

"I think you should tell him, but if you don't want to tell him then that's what we'll do." Susan says thinking that her daughter is really still heartbroken over their breakup.

"Thanks mom for always supporting me." Brittany says.

A few days later Brittany meets up with Quinn who home for the summer and she's stayed in contact with.

"I can't believe he broke up with you." is the first that she says to Brittany.

"I know right." Brittany says.

"And he didn't have the dance to do it face to face." Quinn says shaking her head.

"Not just that but he won't return my calls texts or even speak to me and has been sleeping around." Brittany says starting to break down.

"Brittany," Quinn sadly says knowing how much the blonde loves him.

"It's just hard you know." Brittany sniffles.

"Well I'm home for the summer so I'll help you get over him." Quinn says hugging her.

"It's not just that…." Brittany trails off tears starting to form.

"What else did he do? Do I have to go find him and beat him?" Quinn seriously asks.

"You don't have to worry about that my dad already wants to do that." Brittany says wiping away tears. "What I'm about to tell you, you have to promise not to freak out or tell anyone until I'm ready." she says.

"Britt you know whatever you have to say I'll keep it a secret for you." Quinn says.

"I'm pregnant-" Brittany says.

"He's the father isn't he?" Quinn growls.

"Yes and he doesn't know and I don't want to tell him." Brittany quickly says.

For a few moments it looks like Quinn wants to say something, but she doesn't and instead says.

"I'm here for you whatever you decide."

"I'm going to keep the baby, but I'm not telling San about it." Brittany says.

"I think you should tell him, but I'll support you with your decision." Quinn says hugging her best friend.

Brittany can't help but laugh at how much that sounds like her mom.

 **Santiago**

Santiago's all smiles talking to reporters at the NBA draft. He's just been drafted number two overall by the Golden State Warriors. Nothing could ever beat this feeling. Seeing his dad smiling so proud of him and his mom there just makes the day even better. There is one small thing that he misses and that's seeing Brittany's smiling face. After breaking up with her, he was an ass not wanting to speak or see her knowing it would break him and he would get back together with her. But now four months later he's starting to regret his decision. They always talked about being drafted and not having her here is making him a little sad.

"You've done way better than I could have ever imagined, drafted number two." Rubio says wrapping his son up in a hug.

"Thanks dad," Santiago says so very happy that he's finally made his dad proud.

"I know I was against you going to UConn, but I think it might have made you even better." Rubio says.

Maria is all smiles watching her son and husband getting along perhaps the best since Santiago was a baby.

"We're both so very proud of you." Maria says pulling him into a hug.

"Thanks for everything mom." Santiago says kissing her cheek.

"Now this is your day go have some fun." Maria says.

"Just remember you only have two weeks before summer league starts. You need to stay sharp." Rubio reminds him.

"I know dad." Santiago says. "I've got to go see my girl though I promised Makenzie that I'd meet up with her after the draft."

Santiago leaves and Maria looks over to her husband.

"I don't like this." Maria says.

"He's just being a teenager, he'll settle down in a few years and Brittany might come back in the picture." Rubio says knowing this is the reason she's so upset.

"I hope so, Susan and myself are having a hard time hanging out together since neither of us are talking about the kids." Maria sadly says.

"But you still are right?" Rubio asks as he and Paul haven't since Santiago broke up with Brittany.

"Yes, I think time will make it easier." Maria says.


	4. Jordy

**Sorry about the wait everyone, but I was having some writers block during this chapter lucky I wrote though it. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed this story. I'm sad to say that the next chapter will be the last of this story, but it will be extra long. It won't be posted until after the holidays hopefully in the first couple weeks of January.**

"Wait so grandpa didn't know you were pregnant with Uncle Jordy?" Theodore their fifteen year old grandson says.

"It was my fault." Santiago says not wanting them to blame their grandmother.

"It was both of our faults, but we did fix it." Brittany says grabbing her husband's hand.

"Honestly I don't remember him ever not being there." Jordy says knowing this part of the story quite well.

"Did you get back together when Uncle Jordy was a baby?" Gracie asks climbing into her grandpa's lap.

"You'll just have to wait to hear." Brittany says.

 **Flashback 2007 Brittany**

"Shh Jordy soon your ears will feel better." Brittany says bouncing the seven month old in her lap.

"He's so cute." an older lady says sitting next to her. "How old is he?"

"He just hit seven months." Brittany says.

It's been a lot of work being in school with a newborn and working out to try and get back in playing shape. But now it's summer break and she made it through the toughest year of her life. Seeing news on Santiago, giving birth and trying to get back into top form was difficult.

"They're just so adorable at this age, enjoy it while it lasts." the older lady says.

"Oh I am." Brittany says.

When they land and she finally makes it down to baggage claim she's shocked to see her mom.

"Mom you didn't have to come pick me up." Brittany says handing her mom, her son.

"I wanted to see my grandson." Susan says trying to keep the tears at bay.

"Oh mom," Brittany says hugging her.

"No your dad would have wanted this." Susan says wiping away some of her daughter's tears.

"Don't cry mom or I'll start." Brittany says.

"Let's go home." Susan says.

The reason that Brittany is here instead of back at UConn doing summer training with the rest of the team is that her dad abruptly passed away two days ago. Needless to say she's been crying on and off and is only holding it together right now because she doesn't want to break down in public.

"Honey I can drive." Susan says when Brittany grabs the keys.

"I know you can, but I'm going to. You can sit in the back with Jordy." Brittany says noticing how her mom looks slightly happier when she's near her grandson.

"I hope you don't mind, but Maria is watching your younger siblings for me." Susan says knowing that Brittany hasn't seen or talked to any of the Lopez's in over a year.

"It's okay mom I know she's your friend and I'm thinking of telling her about Jordy. He's her grandson and deserves to know." Brittany admits.

"Your father would be so proud of you." Susan says tears starting to fall at the thought of her husband.

Brittany puts Jordy's car seat in the backseat of the SUV then puts the bags in the truck while her mom buckles Jordy in. Looking at how sad her mom looks it makes up her mind that she's going to stay here for the summer and head back in August for when practices officially starts again.

"Mom instead of just staying the week, I'm going to stay the summer." Brittany says.

"Okay," Susan says not even trying to fight her on this.

The rest of the drive is rather quiet as Susan falls asleep for the first time in over twenty hours. Brittany isn't looking forward to seeing Maria who no doubt will be able to tell that Jordy is her grandson. She regrets not telling her, but she couldn't see Santiago heck she still has to turn off the TV whenever she sees him on it.

"How are things going with getting back in shape?" Susan asks wanting some good news.

"It's been hard, but this last month I've been able practice and play four quarter pick up without getting winded. I think I'll be ready for practices in September with Coach." Brittany says.

"That's good, does that mean you're still planning on going pro?" Susan hopefully asks.

"Yes mom if I play like I did freshman year then I'll be drafted in the first round." Brittany tells her pulling into the driveway.

"Well if you need any help I'm here." Susan says glad for the distraction her daughter and grandson has brought from all the sadness she's been feeling.

"I know mom, I think I have babysitter set up already though." Brittany says grabbing her bags out of the trunk.

"Here let me take the bags and you come in with Jordy in a few minutes okay." Susan says wanting to get the kids upstairs so Maria and Brittany can talk alone.

"Mom," Brittany says. "Thanks for everything."

"I love you so much." Susan says hugging her before heading in.

She takes a deep breath looking down at her son in her arms. This is something she didn't think would ever happen. She never planned to do this. Every emotion is running through her as she nervously stands there willing herself to go in.

"Brittany it's good to see you….." Maria trails off when she looks up and sees the baby in the blonde's arms.

"Hi Maria." Brittany says waving shyly at the older woman.

"Brittany, no one said you were pregnant or had given birth." Maria softly says staring at her.

"I made my mom promise not to say anything….." Brittany trails off as both women know what she's saying.

"I'm sorry about your dad, if you or your mom need any help myself and Rubio are here so is Santiago if you want his help." Maria says trying to stay calm and remember her dad did just die now is not the time to be upset.

"I don't think I want to see him yet it's still too fresh." Brittany softly says. "But you can hold him if you want." she offers.

Maria gladly takes her grandson in her arms staring at him in complete disbelief. Not even five minutes ago she didn't even know that she had a grandson.

"He looks just like San did as a baby." Maria whispers. "What's his name?" she asks.

"Jordy and he loves when you tickle his belly." Brittany says smiling at the pair.

"Finally I don't have to hold my tongue about this cutie pie." Susan says coming back down.

This is a very nice distraction from all the sadness, she's glad her daughter is staying for the summer.

"You two can take care of him while I go check on the little ones." Brittany says wanting to go say hi to her siblings. "Please don't say anything to San yet." she says.

Maria reluctantly agrees knowing that her son did completely break this poor girl's heart. She'll keep quiet for now, but will drop hints in hope that he can figure it out or just go see Brittany.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but Brittany made me promise." Susan says as they sit down with Jordy on Maria's lap.

"I understand, I wish I could have been there, but I get it. She's your daughter and you were trying to protect her." Maria says. "I agree this explains why I didn't see her playing last year when I'd watch the women's games on TV."

"Yeah she redshirted the year but will be back this next season." Susan proudly says.

Surprisingly the two women easily fall into a comfortable conversation about baby Jordy and how cute his is. While that is happening Brittany finds her siblings Kelli who is sixteen, Coby who is fourteen and Amelia who is only twelve in Kelli's room.

"Britty!" Amelia shouts running into her older sister's open arms.

"Hey little one." Brittany softly says. "Come over here Kelli." she says as she can tell she's trying to be strong.

"Thank god you're here." Kelli says hugging her older sister tightly.

"It's good to have you home." Coby says leaning against the wall.

"I'll be here all summer." Brittany tells them.

"Good mom will be happy." Coby says trying to be indifferent even though he's actually happy to have her home.

"We're all happy you're home." Kelli says as they're all trying to avoid the subject that will make them all cry.

"And I'm so happy to be back." Brittany says.

 **End Flashback**

"Pee break," Santiago says getting up and running to the nearest bathroom.

Most of the kids head to the bathroom as well or to get food leaving Brittany with her oldest grandson Nick.

"That sucks about great grandpa." Nick says taking his grandma's hand and squeezing it.

"Your grandpa helped a lot." Brittany says winking at him.

"Grandma you took him back so soon?" Nick asks. "But he was an ass to you."

"Trust me I made him work." Brittany says.

 **Flashback 2007 Santiago**

"Mami, I don't think she'll want to see me." Santiago says.

"Honey her dad just died, the least you can do is go to his funeral to show support." Maria says. "You were over at their house all the time."

"You really think she'll want to see me. That any one of them would want to see me after breaking up with her and the way I did it." Santiago argues.

"Just think about it." Maria says.

"Okay mami," Santiago relents.

She really wants to tell him about his son but won't since she knows that he'll find out soon enough. Instead she'll just push him to go see the blonde.

"Now go to your training session. If you want to get back by next season you need to work out." Maria orders.

"I know mami." Santiago says kissing her before heading out.

But instead of going to physical therapy, he heads to a bar to meet up with Puck. He should be rehabbing his knee to get back. The only problem is he's not sure he wants that life anymore. His rookie year was nothing like his dad used to talk about. He barely got any playing time and was injured most of the season.

"Hey big man." Puck says giving him a hug.

"Hey Puck, how's it going?" Santiago asks sitting down at the bar.

"Can't complain you know working at Burt's shop. I've been promoted to manager." Puck happily says. "What about you?"

"You know recovering still, hoping I don't get cut." Santiago says sighing. "Honestly I'm not having fun playing anymore."

"It reminds you of Brittany and you feel bad about how things went when you broke up." Puck tells him getting them another beer.

"Dude I hate it." Santiago softly says. "I miss her so much and basketball just reminds me of her." he admits.

"Then win her back. I hear she's staying for the summer." Puck says taking a swig of his beer.

"But…."

"Listen man we both know that you won't be happy until you get her back. All I know is that if I had her I'd have never let her go." Puck says staring him down.

"I needed some time away to realize what she truly meant to me. You know we'd basically been together for ten years before I broke up with her." Santiago tries to explain.

"Dude I get it man, but you know you're going to have to grovel to get her back especially after all the women you've been sleeping with." Puck says winking at him.

"Shut up," Santiago says pushing him. "You don't think she knows about that do you?" he worriedly asks.

He has a feeling that if she does know about even a small number of the women, it won't be good for his chances. There's no doubt in his mind that she will hold a grudge about that.

"She knows, I talked to Quinn the other day and she said that Brittany was pissed about hearing about all the women you've been sleeping with." Puck tells him.

"Damn," Santiago softly says.

Puck just chuckles as they start drinking a bit more hard core downing three shots a piece. He's just happy to have his best friend back for the summer.

"Oh shit, duck." Santiago says pulling Puck down with him.

"What the hell?" Puck says trying to get up.

"Keep down, Brittany just walked in with Quinn." Santiago says trying to figure out if he can sneak out.

"Fuck I guess that you can start now." Puck says standing up.

"Puck," Santiago desperately says trying to pull him back down while staying down himself.

"Hey ladies," Puck says walking over hoping Santiago will man up and come out.

"Puck," Quinn says looking him up and down.

She has to admit that he looks fine and he'd make an amazing summer fling.

"Puck is Santiago here?" Brittany asks half wanting him to be here and half not wanting him here.

"Yes, Santiago get out here." Puck says looking back for him. "I'll be right back." he says.

Quinn looks over at her best friend to see what her reaction is. She figures that this will be hard for the taller blonde.

"Are you going to be okay?" Quinn asks.

"It's been over a year since I've seen him." Brittany says. "I just don't want to do something stupid."

"You won't, you know what he's done since you broke up. But you need to at least speak to him so you can tell him in the next few weeks about Jordy." Quinn tells her.

"I guess," Brittany sighs knowing she's right. "I wouldn't want him to find out about Jordy from someone else."

"Oh look there he is." Brittany says when Puck pulls Santiago up from his hiding place.

"Dude she's right there so let's go talk to them." Puck says pulling the Latino with him.

"I can't," Santiago says.

"Yes you can." Puck says pushing him towards Brittany.

"We'll leave the two of you alone." Quinn says pushing Puck away.

Brittany watches her best friend and Puck walk away from them before turning to Santiago. He's still as hot as he was before but she's never seen that sad look on his face before.

"Hi," Santiago nervously says unsure of how she will react to him.

"Hi," Brittany says looking down at the ground.

Santiago looks around unsure of what to say to his ex-girlfriend the only woman he's ever loved and the same woman whose heart he broke. Honestly he has no idea what's going to happen and it scares him. All he wants is a chance to win her back.

"I'm sorry about your dad." Santiago says thinking this is a safe topic to talk about even though it's very sad.

"Thanks, your mom has been a great help as has your father especially with Coby." Brittany softly says.

"You know my parents love your family." Santiago says biting the inside of his lip.

"Yeah," Brittany says looking over at Quinn and Puck who are downing some shots.

He decides to take a chance and grabs her hand.

"I truly am sorry about your dad. He was an amazing guy." Santiago says holding her hand tightly in his.

"San," Brittany says shaking her head.

"I'm here for you, you don't have to always be the strong one." Santiago says knowing that she's been holding the family together.

"I can't," Brittany softly whimpers.

"You can, I promise you that from now on I'll be here for you. Anything you need I'll do it for you." Santiago says pulling her into him. "I'm so sorry for all the shit I've down over the last year. I'll do anything to make it up to you." he says trying not to get too emotional.

He needs to stay strong for her. She did just lose her dad and he wants to be the one to hold her when she cries.

"Santiago," Brittany says pushing away from him. "I can't rely on you after what you did. You broke my heart."

"And I regret it so much." Santiago says. "I want to be in your life again please." he adds.

She takes a deep breath as she stares into his eyes.

"Let's talk tomorrow, meet up at the park." Brittany says. "We have a lot to talk about and I want to do it when we're both clear headed."

"Okay how about noon." Santiago says happy that she's willing to talk to him.

"Sure and I'd love for you to come to the funeral on Friday." Brittany says knowing that having him there will make her feel like she can survive.

"Anything you need." Santiago says.

The rest of the night they don't really talk, but they both enjoy being around the other again.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"So I need you three to watch Jordy while I talk to Santiago. When I text you come over." Brittany says to her younger siblings.

"Are you sure you're going to tell him about our little man." Kelli says cradling Jordy to her.

"Yes, he deserves to know." Brittany says taking a deep breath.

"We'll come over when you text." Kelli happily says.

"Is San going to be around more?" Coby asks looking very hopefully at his big sister.

"San's going to be around again." Amelia says with wide eyes.

"I think so now I have to go meet him." Brittany says kissing Jordy on the forehead. "Behave for your aunts and uncle."

She keeps looking back at her siblings who are all whispering while cooing over Jordy. She's not sure how Santiago is going to react to finding out he has a son which is why she brought her siblings so they can leave if necessary.

"Britt over here!" Santiago shouts from the basketball court where he's shooting some shots.

"I see you've finally have a good mid-range game." Brittany jokes.

"I've had to work on something since I was injured most of the season." Santiago says.

"I didn't know that. What happened?" Brittany asks sitting on a bench trying to see if she can see what's wrong.

"I tweaked my knee in the first month of the season. I tried to play on it and ended up tearing my meniscus. Two months ago I tore the meniscus in my other knee. Needless to say my rookie year didn't go well." Santiago tells her.

"That sucks, hopefully next season you'll be able to stay healthy." Brittany softly says taking his hand.

"Yeah," Santiago says holding back saying that he misses having her around, that basketball isn't the same.

The next ten minutes they talk about everything that they've done over the last year, catching up. With Santiago avoiding talking about his love life aka all the women he's slept with and Brittany avoiding mentioning Jordy or being pregnant. Though she knows that she needs to tell him soon.

"Britt I've missed you so much." Santiago says. "You have no idea how much. I now realize that I made a huge mistake when I broke up with you."

"San I have something to tell you." Brittany tries to say.

"No I need you to understand that everything that I've done since I broke up with you-"

Brittany silences him with a kiss before pulling back smiling at his dazed look on his face.

"I know you've been sleeping around like a man whore." Brittany says. "And as pissed off as I used to be about it I've decided to let it go because I have big news that you need to know if we're going to be in each other's lives." she starts.

"Whatever it is I don't care so long as you tell me that we have a chance to get back together." Santiago says not wanting to hear about any guy in her life.

"San shut up and let me talk." Brittany orders. "What I have to tell you is huge and something that will change your life forever." she rambles.

Santiago just nods and waits for her to continue. She sends a short text off to her sister saying head over.

"I didn't tell you sooner because I lost trust and faith in you with how you acted, but you need to know now. We can't move forward until I tell you….you have a son." Brittany says finishing very quickly.

"I what?" Santiago says thinking he heard wrong.

"We have a son." Brittany says again.

Santiago stares at her trying to take in what he just heard. They have a son together. As in a baby. He has a little boy with the only woman he's ever really cared about.

"I have a son." Santiago says finally able to form words.

"Yes, he's seventh months old and name is Jordy. Would you like to meet him?" Brittany asks unsure of how he's feeling about this right now.

"Heck yes," Santiago excitedly says.

"Sanny!" Amelia shouts running over to him and hugging him.

"Hey squirt what are you doing here?" Santiago says looking up to see the other two walking over with a baby in his arms.

"We're bringing you little Jordy." Amelia says. "He's my nephew."

"I know, he's very cute." Santiago says watching as Kelli hands Brittany, Jordy.

"Hey San, it's good to see you." Coby says nodding at him.

"You two Coby." Santiago says nodding back.

Brittany watches as her siblings all talk over one another to Santiago which makes her smile. She's glad to have him back in her life even though she doubts that they'll ever be back together. Sure he'll be there for Jordy, but after everything that happened she can't see being more than friends with him.

"Okay Kelli you can take my car home and I'm sure that San can take me." Brittany says looking over at him.

"Of course," Santiago says looking at his son.

"Cool thanks," Kelli says whispering something to the other two as they walk off.

"So…." Santiago says looking at his son.

"This is your son Jordy." Brittany says putting him in Santiago's arms.

"Oh my god he's so cute." Santiago says awkwardly holding his son.

"He looks and acts so much like you." Brittany says all smiles as she stares at them.

"You going to be a mini me little man." Santiago coos at his son. "I can't believe I didn't realized you missed the season last year." he says looking at her.

"You were a little busy sleeping around." Brittany says raising an eyebrow at him.

"Hey you can't hold that against me, we weren't together." Santiago argues. "You should have told me."

"How was I supposed to do that when you wouldn't return any of my attempts to contact you. Then I heard about all the women you've been sleeping with and frankly I lost all faith in you." Brittany says trying to stay calm. "Do you know how hard this was to do without you, I felt like I didn't have a choice."

Santiago has to bite his tongue to not say something mean or hurtful back. Even though he wants to blame her deep down he knows that it's also his own fault for the way he acted after dumping her.

"Well I'd like to be here for Jordy and you." Santiago softly says.

"Of course San, I want you to be a part of his life." Brittany says.

They spend another hour talking about Jordy and making a plan for Jordy to spend some time with the Lopez's.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"I can't believe she didn't tell him." Rubio says when his son tells him about his grandson.

"Honey don't harp on this and be glad she told us period since Santiago didn't really end things well at all. His actions after their breakup played a part in her decision." Maria reminds him.

Rubio goes to say something, but Santiago cuts him off.

"Dad I'm glad to have my son in my life. That he'll always know me as dad and not know I wasn't there the first seven months of his life. I'm going to try and win her back so the last thing I need you doing is upsetting her. She's already made it clear that she's not optimistic about us getting back together."

"Fine, but I want to see my grandson." Rubio counters as he has yet to see him.

"You will we have a plan worked out for Jordy to spend time with us." Santiago says parking the car.

"Enough of this talk we're here to support the Pierce's in burying Paul." Maria says.

"I'm going to go find Britt." Santiago says getting out of the car.

"Are we really okay with this?" Rubio asks his wife.

He's not sure wither he can be happy or should be upset about the fact she just told them they have a seven month grandson. He wants to be upset at her, but she's Brittany and like a daughter to him so really he's just upset at everything that happened.

"Yes we are and we're going to support whatever happens between the two of them." Maria says.

"I hope they get back together that would make everything easier." Rubio says getting out and running around to open his wife's door.

"Yes it would." Maria agrees kissing her husband's cheek before getting out.

Heading into the church Maria makes a beeline for Susan who immediately hugs her.

"I'm here for whatever you need me to do." Maria says.

"Thanks," Susan says sniffling.

Kelli, Coby and Amelia are all right next to their mom sniffling as Maria hugs each of them. Rubio stands behind them all as their emotional support if any of them need it. Coby walks back and stands next to him.

"If you need any advice or just want to talk you can always talk to me." Rubio says.

"Okay," Coby says.

Across the church Santiago has Jordy in his right arm and his left arm around Brittany's shoulders.

"Thanks for being here." Brittany sniffles.

"I told you I would be here for you." Santiago says kissing the top of her head.

"I'm really glad you're here. I need you to be my rock right now even though we're not dating." Brittany says tickling their son's belly causing him to smile.

"I'll always be your rock no matter where our relationship goes." Santiago says.

"Oh Britt," Quinn says coming over and hugging her best friend tightly.

The service is nice with Maria reading the eulogy that Susan and Brittany wrote as neither could speak about him yet. Coby spoke about his dad for the family as no one else thought they could. It ends with a slide show of pictures of Paul throughout his life. The last picture being Paul and Susan holding newborn Jordy.

 **End Flashback**

Brittany starts sniffling and Santiago wraps his arms around his whispering calming words in her ear.

"I wish we could have met him." Carter whispers to his siblings.

"We all do." Tyler whispers back.

"Grandma," Ruby says getting up and walking over to her. "I love you."

"I love you too little one." Brittany says giving her a watery smile.

"Maybe we should skip to a more happy part of the story." Portia their eighteen year old granddaughter says. "I for one want to hear how you two got back together."

"Well it took me quite a while to finally win her back." Santiago says smiling.

 **Flashback 2009**

Santiago pulls his hood up as he walks into the gym praying no one recognizes him. He's here to see Brittany play against Notre Dame and to see his son as he hasn't seen him since the NBA season started four months ago. Thankfully his team the Warriors have three days off and he's able to come to Connecticut.

The summer after the funeral had gone really well with him building a solid friendship back up with Brittany. He hasn't made much headway with getting her back, but is still trying and hasn't done anything with any other women. He's been devoted to three things his son, Brittany and being a great NBA players. With Brittany back in his life, his game has vastly improved and is averaging twenty-three points, eleven rebounds, five assists and three blocks. And thankfully he's been injury free. Since his game has improved he's been getting way more playing time and some endorsement deals. Everything in his life has improved thanks to Brittany being back in his life and of course his son.

"Santiago?" Kelli says setting him first.

"Shh, I don't want anyone to recognize me." Santiago says ducking down even more trying not to be so tall.

"What are you doing here?" Susan asks handing him Jordy once he's sat down next to Coby.

The last she knew he wouldn't be able to come out until after the season as he didn't have any time off.

"I could ask you the same thing." Santiago says not wanting to answer since he's sure that she doesn't want him back with Brittany and he's here to keep pushing to win her back.

"The kids and myself are up here for the long weekend." Susan says smiling softly as the eleven month Jordy grabs at his dad's face and babbles to him holding his thumb tightly.

"I wanted to come see my big man. I haven't seen him in person for four months." Santiago says looking down at him lovingly.

"Britt will be surprised to see you." Susan says.

"That's the plan, you don't mind if I steal her and Jordy for the night after the game. I have to leave tomorrow." Santiago says.

"Cool this means we can go to the hockey game." Coby hopefully says.

"If your sisters agree." Susan says.

"Look there's mommy." Santiago says to Jordy pointing to Brittany who has just run out on the court.

"Maa," Jordy says.

"That's right little man that's your mommy." Santiago says smiling as he watches Brittany warm up.

She is the hottest woman he's ever seen and watching her play is turning him on. All he wants is to have his family back together.

"She's better then you." Coby says to Santiago.

"When hasn't your sister been better than me." Santiago jokes back.

"Never," Amelia happily says. "You need to be around more San, Britty's always more happy when you're around."

"I'll try, but my season is going on right now." Santiago says.

"Okay," Amelia says snuggling into him.

Once the game starts Santiago has Jordy asleep in his lap, Amelia's head on his shoulder and Kelli's head on his other.

"Looks like you're going to be used as a human pillow the whole game." Susan says.

"He always is." Coby says glad it's not him this time.

Connecticut ends up blowing DePaul out of the water, winning 109 to 60. The Pierce's all stand in front of Santiago wanting to really surprise Brittany when she comes over.

"Mom where's Jordy?" Brittany says looking around them.

"Hey Britt," Santiago says standing up with Jordy in his arms.

"San," Brittany says gasping and scrambling up to hug him.

"It's good to see you too Britt." Santiago says wrapping his free arm around her.

"How did you manage to get away? Don't you have a game in two days?" Brittany asks still snuggled in his embrace.

"I have three days off and figured that I'd come see you and Jordy even if it's only for a day." Santiago says kissing the top of her head.

"Mom….." Brittany says looking over at her.

"Go have fun with San and Jordy." Susan says.

"Thanks mom,"

Santiago has his arm wrapped around Brittany as they leave glaring at a few guys who are eyeing her.

"So I was hoping to go back to your place and spend some alone time with you and Jordy. Maybe make you dinner?" Santiago hopefully says leading her to his rental car which he bought a baby seat for already.

"San should we get the baby seat out of my car?" Brittany asks looking to see if her mom has left.

"Don't worry I bought one." Santiago opening the back door to put Jordy in the car seat.

He stares at the buckles unsure of what the hell he's supposed to do with them. Brittany or his mom normally handles this, but he wants to learn.

"Um Britt," Santiago says looking over his shoulder to see her smiling at him.

"Yes San," Brittany says walking up to him and putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Do you think you could help?" Santiago asks.

"San one of these days you're going to have to learn how to buckle him in." Brittany chuckles easily buckling him in.

"Hey these things are hard to figure out." Santiago says.

"Just drive I'll tell you were to turn." Brittany says kissing his cheek.

The whole drive back to Brittany's apartment all he can think of is that kiss. Even though it's only on his cheek it's still progress since before she wouldn't have shown him that much affection. It's getting his hopes up that he stands a chance.

Brittany watches Santiago driving so focused on the road that he doesn't notice her staring at him. She loves that he has a little stubble and it looks like he's going to be growing a beard which she thinks he'd look good with. Since her dad died and they reconnected she's been surprised at how hard he's been working to get back in her good graces. He's really stepped up way more than she thought he would and she can see them getting back together in the future.

"Turn left here and the house with the oak is my place." Brittany says.

"Wow it's a nice house." Santiago says as he was expecting an apartment.

"My mom thought it would be better since I have Jordy." Brittany says getting out to grab Jordy.

"I'll get those." Santiago says grabbing her bags and their son.

"San," Brittany says blushing.

"Let me do the heavy lifting while I'm here since I've been gone for so long." Santiago says.

"Okay," Brittany says leading him in.

It takes them a while to settle Jordy down who woke up hungry and then wanted his dad reaching for him, pulling on his face once he got in his arms. After playing with Jordy for thirty minutes the little boy yawns and starts to get fussy.

"I think it's someone's bed time." Brittany says.

"I'll put him to bed." Santiago hopefully says.

"He's room is the first on the right." Brittany says leaning back on the couch.

She smiles glad that Santiago's here at least for the night to help out. Closing her eyes she falls asleep exhausted from the game. Walking out and back into the living room Santiago's surprised to find Brittany asleep on the couch.

"Britt," Santiago says kneeling in front of her and shaking her slightly.

Brittany grunts and turns away the annoyance.

"Britt Britt come on let me at least get you to bed." Santiago softly says.

"I'm up," Brittany says yawning rubbing her eyes.

"You can go to sleep if you want." Santiago says.

"No I want to talk to you. It's been four months since I last saw you in person." Brittany says getting up to make room for him to sit.

"I look forward to talking to you and seeing my son. You both are on my mind all the time." Santiago says.

"San really?" Brittany asks.

"Britt," Santiago says taking her hands in his. "I'm so in love with you and I know you've said that you don't trust me and won't be anything more than friends."

"San-"

"No Britt I need you to hear me. I love you. And I'm willing to do anything to win your heart back. You and Jordy are my life and all I care about." Santiago says cupping her face.

"Oh San," Brittany says pressing her lips against his.

 **End Flashback**

"You took him back." Ben says.

"That was the start of us dating again." Santiago says smiling at his wife.

"Not officially though we dated for a few months before he asked me to be his girlfriend again." Brittany says.

"Hey I was scared you'd say no." Santiago says.

 **Flashback 2009**

"And with the first pick in the draft the Seattle Storm has selected from the University of Connecticut Brittany Pierce." the WNBA commissioner says.

Santiago stands up clasping and whistling for his girlfriend. Brittany blushes as she walks up to take a picture with the commissioner. It takes almost an hour before she's finally able to get back to her family. Her mom is the first to hug her followed by her siblings. Santiago waits back with Jordy in his arms wiggling to get free. Once she turns to them he releases the two year old to run into his mom's arms.

"I'm so proud of you." Santiago says following his son and kissing her on the lips.

"Thanks," Brittany says burying her head in his chest.

"Britt I think our little man has something for you." Santiago says moving so she can see what their son is holding in his little hand.

Brittany gasps as she sees a ring with a rock on it as big as her thumb nail.

"Brittany Susan Pierce," Santiago says handing Susan, Jordy and getting down on one knee. "I have loved you for half my life and I plan on loving you for the rest of it. Even after all the shit I've done, you still love me and I want to spend the rest of my life proving my love to you. So will you do me the honor of marrying me?"

"YES!" Brittany shouts as she starts to cry as he puts the ring on her finger.

"Finally," Kelli says as they are engulfed by the Pierce's.

 **End Flashback**

"Finally!" Portia shouts causing everyone to laugh.


	5. Really?

**Thanks everyone for the reviews last chapter and sorry for the wait, but between the holidays and work I didn't find that much time to write this story so I made it a long chapter. For all of you who thought the reaction about them getting back together was too soft remember they are telling their grandkids a story and thus have edited out parts, but you'll find out their really reaction in this final chapter. Yes this is the last chapter of this story. I hope you all have enjoyed.**

 **Flashback 2009**

Santiago's very excited to see his parents and tell them the great news. They're picking them all up from the airport as they fly back from New York and they're going out to celebrate Brittany getting drafted together. On top of that he gets to surprise them by telling them that Brittany's finally going to marry him something he knows both of his parents will be very proud of.

"We should probably tell your parents before we get to Breadstixs." Brittany says staring at the rock on her ring finger.

"Why? I thought we could surprise them after we eat." Santiago says grabbing their carry ons.

"Do you really think my mom will last that long. She's going to tell them while we're in the car driving to Breadstixs I guarantee." Brittany says.

"Oh shit I hadn't thought of that." Santiago says.

"San no cursing." Brittany says looking over to see if Jordy is awake praying he's not.

Luckily for San he's not, he's sound asleep.

"Sorry," Santiago says pouting.

He's still getting used to having a two year old who likes to repeat everything he says.

"You're just lucky that he's asleep right now." Brittany says leaning over and kissing his cheek.

"Praise the lord." Santiago says earning himself a slap on the arm. "No seriously babe I'm sorry. I'm really trying not to curse." he adds.

"I know you are sweetie." Brittany says pulling out her phone as they've just landed. "Your parents are waiting for us at baggage claim."

"Okay," Santiago says. "Here Susan let me get your bags." he says grabbing all the Pierce's carryon bags.

"Here Britt, I think he needs to be changed." Kelli says passing her Jordy.

All the Pierce women like to steal Jordy from them to hold and cuddle to them.

"That will just have to wait until we get off the plane." Brittany says taking the now awake two year old from her sister.

"Coby help San with the carryon bags." Susan orders her son.

"But mom," Coby whines.

"Men grab the bags." Amelia smartly says smirking at her older brother.

Brittany laughs as her fiancé gives Coby several of the bigger bags.

"Here you'll need these to help make you stronger." Santiago says.

"Mom," Brittany sternly says causing her to give her a questioningly look. "When we see the Lopez's you scream that we're engaged. San deserves to be the one to tell them."

"Fine," Susan says, she was so excited to tell Maria that she kind of forgot that yeah it should be Santiago to tell them.

Getting off the plane Brittany and Santiago fall behind the rest of the Pierce's thanks to Jordy who is being extra fussy wanting his diaper changed.

"Thanks for that babe." Santiago says leaning over and kissing her cheek.

"They may still tell them first if you don't get there first to remind them. You know how excited my family gets and is about this." Brittany says turning into the first women's bathroom that they've found to change Jordy. "Beat them down that, I'll be there shortly."

Santiago quickens his pace to catch the rest of the Pierce clan. Which surprisingly isn't that hard even though he's carrying most of their carry-ons. He wants to insure that no one tells his parents before him. Not that he thinks that they would on purpose, but they do get really excited.

"Now kids remember we have to let Santiago tell the Lopez's. I know everyone is excited, but it's their news to tell and their his parents." Susan tells them.

"But mom," Amelia whines.

"No buts," Susan says shaking her head.

"Thanks Susan," Santiago says passing them only to slow down to their pace.

When they finally reach the baggage claim the first thing they see is a hug sign that Rubio's holding over his head that says WAY TO GO NUMBER ONE!

"Awe Maria you didn't have to." Brittany says having caught up.

"Yes we did, but this was actually all Rubio's idea." Maria says. "He's super proud of you and keeps bragging to all his friends that he has two kids that got drafted in the two three."

"The two of you are better players than I ever was and I'm so proud of that. Of course I'm going to brag." Rubio says pulling her and his son in a hug.

"You should tell them now." Brittany whispers in Santiago's ear.

"Mami, dad we have some big news." Santiago says grabbing Brittany's hand. "I asked Britt to marry me-"

Maria squeals pulling them both into a hug.

"This is so exciting." Maria says inspecting the ring on Brittany's finger now. "This is better than what your father got me."

"You have no idea how hard it was for me not to scream that for the last five minutes." Susan says. "We have to start planning this wedding."

"Yes we do." Maria agrees.

"I'm thinking a September wedding." Susan says.

"That should work with both of their schedules right?" Maria asks looking over at them.

"We were thinking next May actually." Brittany says.

"Well at least we have time to plan this wedding." Susan says.

Brittany and her siblings start talking about what they plan to do with their few weeks together before Brittany has to go to Seattle.

"I do get to go to your bachelorette party right?" Kelli asks.

"Me too." Amelia says.

"Can I go to Santiago's?" Coby asks.

"Maybe," Brittany says lifting Jordy more securely in her arms.

"You've done really well for yourself my boy." Rubio says as they walk over to the conveyor belt to wait for their checked bags.

"Thanks dad," Santiago says feeling life is finally going his way.

 **End Flashback**

"When are we going to get together with Kelli, Coby and Amelia again? I don't think some of the younger kids have really met them." Delia asks.

"Your mom met with them just the other week." Santiago says glad that she's still close to her siblings.

"They have their own families too you know." Brittany points out. "But we are planning a family reunion this summer."

"Good," Delia says.

"Back to the story!" several grandkids start chanting.

"Okay, okay," Santiago says.

 **Flashback 2010**

The past year has been amazing for Brittany, Santiago and Jordy. Brittany's first season with the Seattle Storm went really well. She ended up second in rookie of the year voting averaging twelve points, eight rebounds and one point five blocks a game. Even though her team ended up losing in the first round of the playoffs the season was really good. The three of them had bought a condo in Seattle for the WNBA season and as soon as it was over moved down to San Francisco where Santiago bought them a mansion for his season. The season was much more difficult when he had to be away, but overall they made it through, still loving each other and looking forward to getting married in a few days before they head up to Seattle.

"Babe the season is officially over now!" Santiago shouts entering the house and throwing his bag down.

"Shh," Brittany says running down the stairs. "I just got Jordy to sleep."

"Babe I'm officially all yours doing whatever you want until October." Santiago says picking her up and spinning them around.

"And we're getting married in four days." Brittany says kissing him.

"Yes that too, though since we already have a kid together I feel I'm already married to you." Santiago says kissing her.

"Awe such a romantic." Brittany wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Only for you." Santiago says.

"Dada," Jordy says stumbling down the stairs.

"Little man aren't you supposed to be asleep." Santiago says picking up his son.

"No sleepy." Jordy says smiling at his dad. "BB?" he says.

"I don't know ask mommy." Santiago says pouting at his fiancé with their son.

"Go play," Brittany says shaking her head.

"Love you," they both say.

Brittany goes back to packing as they're heading back to Lima for the wedding. They want a very small ceremony with just their families and very few close friends. The rest of the house will be closed up and what, they're remaining belongings will be brought to Seattle by a moving company.

"Were you good for mommy today?" Santiago asks walking them down to the foam mini court that he had built for his little man.

"Yesth," Jordy says smiling.

"Good I like to hear that." Santiago says.

"Play park." Jordy tells him.

"Oh you went to the park that sounds like it was fun." Santiago says passing him the ball.

Jordy just smiles as he shots the ball, running after it.

"You missed," Santiago says following after him.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Santiago Arthur Lopez do you take Brittany Susan Pierce to be your wife, in sickness or in health, for richer or for poorer, through all the hardships till death do you part?" the pastor says.

"I do," Santiago says holding her hands in his as he puts the ring on her finger.

"Brittany Susan Pierce do you take Santiago Arthur Lopez to be your husband, in sickness or in heath, for richer or for poorer, through all the hardships till death do you part?" the pastor says.

"I do," Brittany says hardly able to contain her excitement as she puts the ring on his finger.

"By the power invested in me by god and the great state of Ohio I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." the priest says.

Santiago grabs his now wife and kisses her hard.

"San," Brittany whispers pulling away from him.

"What? Can I be happy that you're mine for the rest of our lives." Santiago whispers kissing her once more.

"And you're mine." Brittany says. "Now I get to chase off all the women that are always hitting on you."

"That's right," Santiago says deciding to pick her up and walk down the aisle with her in his arms.

"San," Brittany yelps wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I would present Mr. and Mrs. Santiago Lopez for the first time, but they've already left." the priest says and everyone laughs really hard at that.

"If you all want to head next door that's where we're having the reception." Rubio says standing up. "And hopefully the lovely couple will join us soon."

"Mama," Jordy says wiggling out of Amelia's arms and running after his parents.

"I'll get him." Coby says jogging after him.

"TELL THEM TO MAKE AN APPERENCE NOW!" Susan shouts after him before clapping her hands together and turning to everyone else. "Let's all head over."

The group of fifty all head next door leaving only Maria and Susan who both are still teary eyed.

"I can't believe they are finally married." Susan says dabbing a tissue at her eyes.

"For a while I never thought this day would happen." Maria says.

"But I'm so glad it did." Susan finishes for them.

"Yes, I can't imagine him with anyone else." Maria says. "And now he never will be."

Santiago has his wife pressed against the building kissing her all over while his hands make their way under her dress. They're currently hiding behind the church wanting a moment to themselves.

"You have no idea how much I love you right now." Santiago says pulling back to look at her.

"I think I might Mr. Lopez." Brittany says taking his hands in hers and swinging them together.

"Is that right Mrs. Lopez." Santiago says kissing her.

"I love the sound of that." Brittany says.

They're wrapped in each other's arms that they don't notice Jordy running to them followed by Coby until he runs into their legs.

"Mama," Jordy says.

"Little man what are you doing out here." Santiago says picking him up.

"I want mama, follow mama." Jordy says trying to get into Brittany's arms.

"Man is he fast." Coby says panting as he jogs to a stop next to them.

"He's not that fast." Santiago says.

"Yes he is." Coby says taking him from Santiago. "Mom and Maria want you out front for pictures before we head into the reception."

"We'll be there in a minute." Santiago says.

"Hurry up their very inpatient." Coby says carrying Jordy to the door.

"We should get going." Brittany says kissing him again.

 **End Flashback**

"How was the honeymoon?" Nick asks smirking.

"None of your business, but it didn't last long since your mom had to go to training camp in Seattle." Santiago says winking at him.

"Trust me, we were both glad we didn't after what happened that season." Brittany says.

 **Flashback 2010**

"One more game and we win the championship." Brittany says looping her arms loosely around her husband's neck and kissing him.

"We have our tickets to Atlanta booked already. Our families will meet us down there." Santiago says so proud of his wife.

"Thanks honey, I know you're missing your training camp to be here." Brittany says tickling her little man's belly.

"I wouldn't miss this for the world and my coach understands that." Santiago says shrugging.

It's true, when they got married he promised himself that he would never miss her winning a championship again. So when the Storm cruised through the regular season he had asked his coach if he could miss part of training camp to be there for her.

"I'm glad you've been at all the games. I hate having to ask our parents for help." Brittany softly says letting him take her bag.

"I know what you mean, but they do like taking care of him." Santiago says kissing her before they head out.

Jordy runs in front of them, high fiving all the other players as they leave.

"Good game Britt." Sue says heading out as well.

"Thanks Sue, but you're the reason we won." Brittany says.

"We all won." Sue says causing Santiago to chuckle.

"Won, won, won!" Jordy shouts tugging on Sue's leg smiling up at her.

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Santiago's heart is beating fast as he watches his wife shoot a free throw shot. It's so much more nerve wrecking watching her play when he can't go out and help. All he wants is for the Storm to win and his wife to get her championship. He holds onto their son tightly to keep himself from jumping up.

"This is exciting." Amelia happily says.

"To close, I hate close games." Santiago says wiping some sweat off of his brow.

"Don't worry son they'll win." Rubio says jumping up and cheering when LJ blocks a shot.

Near the end of the game Brittany is on the bench sitting on the edge of her seat like the rest of her team. With ten seconds left they are up by two and Atlanta has the ball. She's very nervous that Atlanta's going to tie the game or worse lose. She has her arms looped through Slevts and Le'co's arms. They're all waiting for the ref to give the ball to inbound.

It's the longest ten seconds of her life with two three point shots that looked like they were going in. When the buzzer sounds the whole bench rushes the court. She finds herself sandwiched between Tanisha and Abby cheering. Getting away from her teammates she runs over to hug first her sleeping son, then her husband.

"Congratulations honey, you deserve this." Santiago says hugging her tightly.

"Thanks San," Brittany says so glad that he's here with her to celebrate with her. "You'll get one too one day."

"Don't worry about that today is all about you." Santiago says kissing her.

It's then that their sandwiched by hugs with their family.

"I always knew you'd win a championship as a pro." Rubio says so proud of her.

"Go celebrate with your team honey we'll be here when you're done." Santiago says.

"Okay San, I think that Jordy might need to be put to bed." Brittany says nodding at their half sleeping son.

"Bless his heart he tried, but he fell asleep halfway through the fourth quarter." Santiago says picking him up.

"I'm shocked all the cheering didn't wake him up let alone me hugging him." Brittany says kissing them both. "I'll meet you back at the hotel room."

 **End Flashback**

"Now this next part is perhaps one of the best days of my life." Santiago says all smiles.

"And here I thought marrying me would be the best day." Brittany teases him.

"What is it?" Gracie happily asks.

"Okay well I had just come back from a long road trip." Santiago starts.

 **Flashback 2011**

Santiago's exhausted when he comes home from his very long road trip. He hadn't been home in two weeks. All he wants to do is go to sleep with his wife in his arms. But no the universe has other plans for him.

"Jordy!" Santiago says grabbing his son by the back of his shirt. "Are you causing trouble?" he asks the four year old.

"No," Jordy says before realizing his dad is home. "Daddy1"

"Hey little man." Santiago says picking him up and hugging his son tightly.

"Jordy come back here!" Brittany shouts coming into the living room and stopping in her tracks when she sees her husband.

"Hey Britt," Santiago says setting Jordy down and opening his arms.

She runs straight into them crying as she hugs him tightly and kisses all over his face.

"I missed you so much." Brittany says into his neck.

"I missed you too babe." Santiago says walking them back to the couch. "Can we just snuggle, I'm exhausted and all I want to do is fall asleep with you next to me." he yawns.

"Take a nap, but I have to get up and finish dinner." Brittany says trying to get up.

"Screw dinner, stay here with me." Santiago whispers kissing her.

"San," Brittany says trying to get up again.

"Nope," Santiago says not letting go of her.

"Fine," Brittany says laying back giving up. "Jordy! Grab the present!" she shouts.

"What are you up to?" Santiago asks.

"You'll see," Brittany says smiling.

Santiago gives her a very questioning look but decides not to question it. After all he does have his very lovely wife in his arms and is getting a present.

"Mama this?" Jordy shouts running up with a blue shirt half on covering his head.

"How did you, never mind." Brittany says wondering how he made it through the house with his face covered without knocking anything over.

She pulls his shirt down and move aside so Santiago can see what the shirt says.

"I'm going to be a big brother." Santiago reads turning over to face his wife. "Really?"

"Yep, I found out last week." Brittany says smiling as Santiago places his hands on her belly.

"We're going to have another baby." Santiago says in awe.

"Yes San and this time you get to be here through all of it. You have no idea what you're in for." Brittany says snuggling back into him.

"I can take whatever you have to throw at me." Santiago says so happy that she's pregnant, but then it hits him that she will have to miss the WNBA season. "Babe-"

"Don't worry about it honey. I'll just have to take a season off, it won't kill me." Brittany cuts him, before kissing him.

"I big brother," Jordy loudly says wanting their attention again.

"Yes you are little man." Santiago says picking him up. "You are going to be the best big brother ever."

"Big brother," Jordy says again.

"He's very excited though I don't think he really understands what's going on." Brittany says.

"At least he's excited." Santiago says hugging them both to him. "So how excited are our parents?" he asks figuring she told them.

"San," Brittany says amused. "You honestly think I told anyone before you? Honey after everything with Jordy there's no way that you weren't going to be the first person aside from Jordy that I have told."

"We've got to call my mom, she's going to flip." Santiago excitedly says looking for his phone.

 **End Flashback**

"We're going to skip to when I went into labor with the trouble twins." Brittany says smirking.

"Gross grandma we don't want to hear about that. I'm still scarred from health." Theodore says.

"I think we all should hear that way there won't be any teen pregnancies." Portia says always the logical.

"We don't want to hear." both Nick and Willie says.

"Where do babies come from?" Gracie asks.

"I thought storks delivered them." Ruby says.

"Please keep it PG mom." Carter says.

"Don't worry your father can't handle anything above PG." Brittany says chuckling.

"Oh shut up." Santiago grumbles.

 **Flashback 2011**

"Wake up!" Brittany shouts hitting Santiago in the face as she flails around to get up.

At nine months pregnant with twins, she's miserable, can barely move and has been on bed rest for the last month. They were shocked to find out they were having twins at first, but now are happy to be having a boy and girl.

"What?! What's wrong?" Santiago says sitting up and grabbing the book from next to him to use as a weapon.

"Get my bag and help me up." Brittany orders wincing.

"Britt, it's time to sleep and you know you're on bed rest." Santiago says laying back down.

"Well your kids have decided they want to come out now." Brittany says causing him to jump up.

"Fucking shit!" Santiago shouts jumping up.

He starts running around like a chicken with his head cut off picking up random things. It ends when he trips over his own foot causing Brittany to laugh until another contraction hits.

"Grab the bag." Brittany growls.

Santiago gulps at the tone of her voice. Seeing her in such pain causes him to focus on the task at hand, getting his wife to the hospital to deliver their baby. Babies. He grabs her bag, slinging it over his shoulder before helping her up. Getting down to the car proves to be a bit of trouble as every few steps Brittany has to stop thanks to the pain.

"Babe maybe I should carry you." Santiago suggests just wanting to get her into the car.

"San I don't think you can lift me right now. Let's not try it. If you get hurt who will take me to the hospital." Brittany calmly says breathing out of her nose. "Go get Jordy, I'll call our moms." she orders.

Deciding not to fight her on this he runs upstairs to grab their sleeping son.

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Praise the lord." Santiago says when the second twin, their son is born.

His hand is sore from his wife's iron grip on it, but he knows better than to complain. He mentally thanks his dad for that one.

"We're done," Brittany says laying back.

"Yes, you did amazing." Santiago says kissing the top of her head.

"Here you go mommy, daddy." the nurse says handing them each their newly cleaned newborns. "They're both healthy, your son weights 6.7 lbs and your daughter is 6.9 lbs."

"Thanks," Santiago says staring down at his daughter. "Look at the two beautiful babies you've given us."

"You should name him." Brittany says yawning.

"Really?" Santiago asks.

"Yes you deserve to name him." Brittany says.

"Wow, I don't know." Santiago says nervous. "I hadn't thought of a name."

Santiago stares down at their son trying to think of a name that fits their newborn son.

"What are we going to call her?" he asks. "It might help me come up with a name."

"I was thinking Julia Maria Lopez." Brittany softly says.

"I like it." Santiago says leaning over to kiss her.

"Well while you think of a name you should go get our parents and Jordy." Brittany says taking their son from him.

"Okay, will you be okay for a few minutes?" Santiago asks noting how exhausted she looks.

"Yes, but after I'm going to sleep." Brittany yawns waving him out.

Santiago takes off to find the waiting room. It takes a minute and a stop at the nurse's station before he finds them. Breathing hard everyone waits in anticipation.

"Well," Maria finally says when he doesn't say anything.

"Two perfectly healthy babies." Santiago says smiling.

Susan let's out a sigh of relief that everything is okay and all three of them are healthy.

"Why don't you three go in first and I'll wait out here with the kids." Rubio says nodding to Jordy and the Pierce siblings who are sprawled out across the chairs, asleep.

"You can go too I'll look after them." Kelli says yawning having just woken up.

Walking back in Susan and Maria push forward taking the sleeping newborns from Brittany and start cooing over them. Rubio hangs back just watching, nervous as they're so small.

"San," Brittany says reaching for him.

"Yeah honey," Santiago says sitting next to her.

"Make sure your dad holds one of them. I know he wants to eve though he's nervous." Brittany softly says.

"Okay honey just rest." Santiago says seeing how exhausted she looks.

All he wants is for her to get some sleep. Honestly he could use some rest too as it's been twelve hours since she woke him up and he only got a few hours of sleep then.

"What's their names?" Susan asks breaking out of her baby cooing.

"We have Julia Maria Lopez." Brittany says before looking over at her husband.

"And," Maria says staring at them.

"Tyler Paul Lopez." Santiago says gripping Brittany's hand.

Susan sniffles holding her youngest grandson tightly to her. She knows that her husband would be proud and honored. Maria mouths over to her son that he did good.

"Go San," Brittany says pushing him.

"I'm going," Santiago says wondering how he's going to get his newborn daughter out of his mom's arms.

Luckily for him, she seems to know what he's doing and just gives him Julia.

"Dad," Santiago says moving over right in front of him.

"Oh no I can't." Rubio says backing up.

"Come on dad, just hold your granddaughter." Santiago says.

"What if I hurt her?" Rubio asks.

"You won't dad, just hold her like you would me when I was a baby." Santiago says.

"I didn't actually hold you until you were around three months old." Rubio admits.

"Really?" Santiago says shocked.

"You were born during the season and I was nervous so it was easy." Rubio says shrugging.

"Well you're holding your first granddaughter." Santiago says placing her in his arms.

At first he just stands there very ridged not wanting to move an inch in case he hurts her. Then she opens her eyes staring up at him.

"Hi little one." Rubio says. "I'm your grandfather." he says running her finger down her cheek.

 **End Flashback**

"You should have seen Jordy's reaction to meeting the twins." Santiago says chuckling.

"Shut up dad," Jordy says blushing.

"What is it grandpa?" Portia asks wanting dirt on her dad.

"He called them boring and small then made a disgusted face." Brittany laughs.

"Babies are small." Gracie says.

"Yes they are." Brittany says smiling at her granddaughter. "Now let's jump ahead to when Amelia was born."

 **Flashback 2018**

Santiago's in Toronto playing a game when during a timeout a team manager comes over and takes him into the locker room.

"What?" Santiago says very confused.

"Your sister or something is on the phone." the manager says. "It sounds urgent."

He grabs the phone starting to freak out.

'Amelia what's wrong?' he asks.

Since Amelia's staying with a very pregnant Brittany he figures it must be her calling and she wouldn't call unless it was bad.

'She's in labor, we called 911, but I don't think they're going to get here in time.' she frantically says.

'Why won't the ambulance get there in time?' Santiago asks pulling on sweats as he quickly gathers his things.

'We're at the cabin, Jordy, the trouble twins and the angel twins wanted to come.' Amelia says. "Britt just keep breathing." she shouts when her sister shouts for her.

"I'm pretty sure the baby is crowning! Get in here!" Brittany shouts.

'Amelia I need you to go help your sister. Keep her calm and make sure the baby is okay.' Santiago tells her. 'I'll be there as soon as I can.'

'But-'

'Amelia please do this. You're the only one who can.' Santiago begs waving to the team manager.

'Okay I'll call later.' Amelia says hanging up and running into the living room.

"This seriously fucking hurts." Brittany growls trying to take deep breaths through the pain.

"What can I do?" Amelia asks.

"Check to see if you can see the head?" Brittany tells her.

Amelia wants to scream no, but the look of pain on her sister's face makes her swallow her no.

"Um….this is uncomfortable." Amelia says lifting the sheet to look at her sister's vagina.

Something she never thought she'd be doing.

"No, it's fucking unbearable." Brittany all but shouts. "Am I at ten centimeters yet?"

"How the hell am I supposed to tell?" Amelia asks.

"Auntie cursed." Jordy says from the bottom of the stairs.

"Jordy why are you asleep." Amelia says rushing over to him.

The last thing they need is for him to see his youngest sister born.

"D and Carter are crying." Jordy says. "It woke me up."

"Why don't you go read them a story and I'll be up in a few minutes." Amelia says trying to stay calm.

She's freaking out on the inside and wonders how the hell her sister manages five kids, working out and training. She's positive that her sister is going to train very soon for the next basketball season.

"Okay," Jordy says running back upstairs.

"Use your fingers to count." Brittany orders.

"What?" Amelia says her mouth wide open.

"Just do it." Brittany yells another contraction hitting.

"You so owe me." Amelia says making a face as she measures.

"Well, I need to push." Brittany groans.

"You're there." Amelia says. "And I'm pretty sure I can see the baby's head."

Ten minutes later of pushing and yelling at Amelia, Amelia catches her niece. Thankfully it's then that the ambulance arrives.

"Better late than never." Amelia says cradling her nice that she just helped delivered.

 **End Flashback**

"So that's why mommy has the same name as auntie A." Ruby says.

"Yes and now that we've finally finished I think it's time for bed." Santiago says chasing the little one's upstairs.

"That's not the whole truth about what happened right?" Nick asks. "Dad says that great grandmas used to say that you two fought for a year before finally getting back together."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Brittany says looking away from them.

"Come on mom." Jordy says.

Even though what his parents told them is what he's heard his whole life whenever he's asked about how they meet, his grandparents always made comments that make him think it wasn't nearly that nice.

"So maybe we toned it down a lot, but honestly it was a horrible time for the both of us." Brittany says. "And that's all I'm going to say on the matter."

"Come on mom." Carter says.

"Would you like to hear about your birth?" Brittany says raising an eyebrow.

"No we don't." Delia says clamping her hand over her twin brother's mouth.

"I think you should since they're the only ones you didn't." Tyler says.

"Grandma can you please tell us about how you and grandpa really reacted when you first saw each other again?" Portia asks pouting.

"Nope and I'm immune to the pout considering I invented it." Brittany says yawning. "Now I'm going to head to bed. All this talking has me exhausted."

"Night grandma." Evan says.

Brittany meets her husband in the hallway near the top of the stairs.

"Where are we headed?" Santiago asks.

"To bed, all that talking has me tired." Brittany says. "Plus the kids want to know what really happened between us when we first saw each other again."

"Oh, I hate thinking about how horrible we were to each other." Santiago says wrapping his arms around her and kissing her.

"It was shitty of me not to tell you or your parents about me being pregnant." Brittany says leaning her head on his shoulder.

"I wasn't very nice either parading women in front of you and letting them around our son." Santiago softly says. "Or how nasty I was about your dad."

"At least we had our parents to finally set us straight." Brittany says.

 **Flashback 2007 Santiago**

Santiago's at the movie theater with his latest two hook ups knowing he's going to get lucky. The only reason he came home is for his mom's birthday and his doctor thought it would help him heal faster or whatever. He really hates being back and what's even worse is his ex is also in town. Thus far he's avoided seeing her, but today all his luck runs out.

"Thanks for coming with me Quinn." he hears Brittany, his ex say from somewhere behind them.

He rolls his eyes cause of course he would run into her the first week he's back. Somehow and he doesn't know how, he manages to avoid seeing her for a week before they meet in the park where they're both jogging.

"Britt?" Santiago says staring at her pushing a baby stroller.

"Oh hi," Brittany says stopping when she sees him.

"What the hell is this?!" Santiago shouts looking down at the baby and figuring that by the age it's probably his.

"Shut up San, he's sleeping." Brittany harshly whispers.

"Is this my fucking son? Or where you fucking around on me." Santiago growls.

"Fucking shut up. If anyone was fucking around it was you. After all you'll sleep with anything that moves now days." Brittany shouts back no longer caring if she wakes up their son.

"Fucking bitch," Santiago growls, pushing pass her. "If you don't fucking let me near him, I'll sue your ass for custody." he shouts walking away pissed and wanting to make her life hell.

"Good luck!" Brittany shouts after him.

 **Brittany**

"Here," Brittany says throwing the diaper bag at Santiago.

"Oh be nice Britt." Santiago smirks kissing his latest one night stand who he brought along to pick up his son.

Brittany closes her eyes and takes several deep breaths trying to fight the urge to punch him. Unfortunately when they went to court they ended up with joint custody, though she still gets him most of the time due to their schedules instead of her getting full custody like she wanted. He's always late just to piss her off and brings all sorts of his hook ups around their son. She can't wait for basketball season to come when she'll have primary custody again. The judge had decided that she should take him with her to Connecticut since she won't be traveling nearly as much, though Santiago and his parents (who she doesn't mind at all since they're respectful) can visit whenever they want so long as they call ahead.

"Don't be an ass." Brittany retorts.

"I'll be an ass since it was you who didn't tell me that you were pregnant." Santiago says flipping her off before driving away.

"This is going to be a bitch when I graduate and we have to work out a new deal." Brittany says to herself.

She heads out to meet up with Quinn and Puck who Quinn is dating again. As much as she hates to admit it, she often wishes that she was back with Santiago. It would make raising their son easier. But that's not going to happen so she tries to put it out of her mind.

"So how did the exchange go?" Quinn asks when they're all seated at the table.

"He was an ass and brought some new girl with him." Brittany says rolling her eyes. "I can't wait until school starts again and this shit will be over for a little while at least."

"Don't his parents actually take care of Jordy most of the time while he goes and has fun." Puck says earning himself an elbow in the gut.

"Don't-" Quinn starts before Brittany cuts her off.

"He's right, Santiago only wants Jordy to spite me. All he really cares about is sleeping around. Not even basketball means much to him anymore." she tells her. "I wish that I could just give Jordy to Maria and Rubio. Over the last two months we've mended our fences and they've been over a lot helping since my dad and spending more time with Jordy."

"At least you have a good relationship with his parents." Quinn says.

"Yeah, they invited me over when he's gone." Brittany says.

"I still can't believe how mean and rude he's been to you, the mother of his child." Quinn says shaking her head.

"I can understand though that he's upset too. Not knowing he has a son for over a year." Puck points out. "I would be upset in a similar situation."

"But you wouldn't have told her that you're glad her father died or constantly bring different girls around your son probably having sex in the same room." Quinn says.

"No, I will admit that he's being an ass. He thinks he's the best thing ever since he got drafted." Puck says.

"Oh god there he is." Brittany says slouching down in her seat.

"Shit girls go out the back I'll take care of the bill." Puck says knowing if an argument starts Quinn will unleash her rage towards Santiago.

Brittany drags Quinn with her out back not wanting to get into another yelling match with her ex.

"Come on Britt let me go yell at him." Quinn says trying to get back in.

"No Q just leave it. Just cause he's an ass, I don't want to be one back." Brittany says.

"Oh my god Britt, don't tell me you still care for him." Quinn says half accusing.

"Of course I do, he's the father of my child and the only man I've ever loved." Brittany says. "I didn't break up with him remember, but I don't want to get back together with him."

"Good,"

 **2008 Santiago**

"What the fuck is this?!" Rubio shouts kicking Santiago's apartment door open with Jordy in his arms.

His son is supposed to be spending time with his son since he's only here for a week, but instead he finds him in bed with two other women.

"Dad," Santiago says shocked to see his dad here.

"Get out!" Rubio shouts at the girls who instantly run out terrified.

"Really dad, what are you doing here?" Santiago asks pulling on a pair of boxers.

"I'm here to give you your son to watch for the next two days before he goes back to Brittany. But obviously I have to stay in the building now to make sure that you don't bring any hookers around anymore. You need to focus on your son." Rubio sternly says.

"Come on dad I'm just having fun." Santiago tries to say.

"No your being irresponsible and your mother and myself are through taking care of everything for you. Here's your son and I'll be watching so no hookers." Rubio says before leaving slamming the door behind him.

"Well fuck," Santiago says staring down at his son who he really have no idea how to take care of.

Hours later Jordy is crying and has been for a long time. He has no idea what to do and feels like the worst father ever for this. Never in his life has he felt so inadequate or useless. So he does the only thing he can think of, call Brittany who he knows is in Cali. He can't call his parents and he doesn't know anyone else who could help. This is how for the first time in a year and half that they spend more than ten minutes together.

"Gross San he needs his diaper changed." Brittany says almost instantly. "Don't your parents normally help you?"

"Yeah but they say I need to – gross that smells disgusting." Santiago says puking a little in his mouth.

"Get used to it." Brittany says. "Here I'll show you how to change his diaper and not get peed on."

"Thanks for doing this Britt." Santiago seriously says.

"Someone has to make sure our son is okay." Brittany says.

 **End Flashback**

"Just think if it wasn't for my dad we never would have gotten back together." Santiago says shaking his head. "I can't imagine my life without you."

"And you never will." Brittany says curling into him.

"You know you never did tell me why you actually came over to help me. After everything I didn't expect you to." Santiago whispers running his fingers through her hair.

"Our moms, I was at lunch with them when you called. They told me to go help you." Brittany chuckles. "You know they wanted us to get back together."

"Well I'm very thankful you decided to listen to them." Santiago says.

"So am I San." Brittany yawns.

"Go to sleep baby." Santiago whispers.

"I love you so much Sanny." Brittany yawns.

"I love you too more than you'll ever know." Santiago says wrapping his arms tightly around her. "No one has ever made me feel the way you do." he tells his sleeping wife.

Even though he's not tired, he lays there holding his wife.

Meanwhile downstairs their kids are all seated around the table discussing their parents.

"You know they toned down big parts of that story." Jordy says. "Grandma said they fought a lot when they first got back together."

"Obviously with dad's temper there's no way there wasn't a lot of yelling." Carter adds.

"Still it was nice to finally hear the story all together without comments about their sex life." Amelia says. "You know mom tends to over share."

"I haven't heard the whole story in years." Julia says. "Maybe we should make it into a family book or something. It's such a cute story."

"Do you think they would go for it?" Delia asks.

"If we ask mom yes." Tyler says.

They continue to talk about making their parents love story into a book. Upstairs all the grandkids even the older ones are asleep from their long day of intently listening to their grandparents. With all the love in the house Brittany and Santiago sleep peacefully looking forward to waking up and playing with their grandbabies tomorrow.

"Best day of my life." Santiago mumbles in his sleep, dreaming about the day he married the love of his life.

"I love him." Brittany mumbles in her sleep, dreaming of the night she realized she had feelings for him.


End file.
